Memories of a Stranger
by Avid Reader403
Summary: This is a 'What if' story. What if Revan began to remember more and eventually regain his memories earlier than the canon story. Rated T mainly for some violence. It shouldn't get to bloody. Please tell me what you think. Eventual LSM Revan/Bastila
1. Taris part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its characters. I think that covers it.

Memories of a Stranger

"Why are we here again?" Carth asked over the noise of the cantina.

"Because," Kev stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, "we need more credits if we're to go survive in the lowercity and undercity, and we may hear something we may find useful." His last words sounded distracted as he focused his attention on one of the viewscreens that were scattered throughout the cantina.

"And how exactly do you plan to get more credits?" Carth demanded, "Play Pazaack?! They probably cheat! What's to stop us from heading to the lower and undercity right now?"

"You remember the xenophobic guy near the droid shop?" At Carth's nod he continued, "Well, I saw a decent sized turbolift that I am confident leads to the lowercity. The problem lies with the sith guard that was standing in front of it. So unless you plan to kill him, we need to find some way to disguise ourselves as Sith. We also need to have a healthy supply of credits in the case we need to buy anything while we're heading to the undercity," Kev explained, and then added, "Also, in places like the lowercity or undercity, prices are hardly competitive. As for how to earn a few more credits, I have an idea. Over here," Kev calmly explained, while leading Carth towards the side room on the left hand side of the cantina entrance.

"And what exactly is this idea for making a few credits?" Carth asked, looking around. Kev motioned towards something that was playing on one of the viewscreens against the wall. On the viewscreen a duel was just starting, and ended just as fast. "How are you going to get any money gambling when the duelists are so pathetic?"

"I'm going to ask the Hutt in the corner. I'd suggest you go into the main area and see if you can hear anything useful." With that, Kev walked towards the Hutt leaving Carth by the threshold of the room. Carth turned to follow Kev's suggestion when he stopped himself. Kev's tone was that of casually giving an order that would be obeyed.

_When did he start giving the orders? _Carth thought to himself. It was strange, a common soldier giving orders casually as if he didn't need to think about who was in charge. As Carth started to wander around the main cantina area, he listened to the conversations with half an ear. His mind was focused on the strange enigma named Kev. At first glance, he was a perfectly ordinary soldier; but on the second glance, he was no ordinary soldier. There was his charismatic personality and his casual aura of command as well as his knowledge of an incredible number of alien languages. Such skills, that by themselves, are incredibly rare in raw recruits like him. Carth remembered when the Jedi first 'commandeered' the Endar Spire, they had handed him a list of all the transferred materials and personnel. He remembered only one name under transferred personnel that was not a Jedi's name. Kev Veir.

_Why did the Jedi want him? Where did they find him?_ Before he could ponder any, further he noticed Kev coming towards him.

"I will be participating in the duels," Kev said without preamble. "Carth, I will need you to bet on me. Do you think that you can do that?" At Carth's nod, he continued, "Good, did you find anything interesting?"

"Uhhhhh," Carth quickly gathered his thoughts. What had he seen or heard? "There is a woman sitting over at that table avoiding everyone." Carth motioned towards a woman sitting by herself. Carth tried to remember anything else he had noticed while he had been thinking. He had only remembered her because her behavior was strange for a cantina patron. "I heard her tell another guy to leave her alone."

"Hmm, that might be interesting." Kev started to walk toward the woman's table, giving a 'be back in a moment,' look over his shoulder.

Carth stood there feeling slightly bewildered, with a slight dash of paranoia. Who was this man who made him feel like a subordinate without seeming to try? Who calmly arranged duels as if they were an everyday occurrence? This man was no common raw recruit. It was also no coincidence the Jedi requested him. Yet when Carth had asked Kev about it earlier, he had not known that the Jedi had requested him. Another thing was how Kev could command your attention with his charisma, making you feel like he was a friend and your leader. Carth could see this effect on the woman. She was looking amused and even happy, very different from how sullen she had looked earlier. Suddenly, they both stood up and Kev jerked his thumb in Carth's direction and said something he could not make out and the woman looked at Carth. Straining to hear over the noise of the cantina he barely heard her say "Sure, he can come too. See you tonight." The last two words she spoke with a smile, and then she walked towards the entrance of the cantina while Kev walked towards Carth.

"What was that all about?" Carth asked, getting the first word in.

"We are going to a party this evening, after the duels," Kev spoke in a cultured and measured tone. "A group of Sith officers are blowing off some steam tonight." Quickly raising a hand to forestall Carth's exclamation, "Some of them will even be coming straight off shift without returning to base to lock up their uniforms first. I am confident that most, if not all, of them will be drinking a little too much Tarisian ale. Then we will have our disguises." Kev spoke with an easy confidence; then, looking up at a viewscreen, stood and added, "My first duel will be starting in a few minutes, don't forget to bet on 'The Mysterious Stranger'. That's me."

"I won't forget. Wait, your **first **duel?"

Authors note: I will be skipping over various parts of the story due to time constraints. If you have any reviews, suggestions, anything please leave a review, I would like to hear from you.


	2. Taris part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.

Authors note: I am assuming that everyone who reads this has either played the game or knows about it. If you do not, I would suggest looking it up on wookieepedia right now because I have and will be skipping around a little bit. Also, thank you Bob, whoever you are, for your review. It helped brighten my day.

Kev sidestepped the Rakghoul's lunge and calmly slid his vibrosword through the rakghoul's ribs. Relying on the ultrasonic properties of the vibrosword, and partially on the force of the lunge, he forced his blade through the Rakghoul's spine and out through its back. Swinging his blade quickly, Kev parried a Gamorrean's axe.

They had bumped into a group of Gamorreans and Rakghouls fighting soon after Mission had shut down the force field the Black Vulkers kept activated. Rather than waiting, Kev had lept into the fray. Mission and Carth were busy dealing with the other two Rakghouls, covering them in blaster holes while Zaalbar was shouldering his bowcaster. He was planning to use the Gamorrean axe he had recovered on the second Gamorrean across the room, a little payback for his short time as their slave.

The force of the Gamorrean's blow drove the axe blade into the ground near Kev's right foot. Swinging his vibrosword around quickly, he decapitated the Gamorrean.

_Cuts almost like a lightsaber._ Kev's thought disturbed him. Focusing on fight at hand, planed to think a little more on it when there was time. It was all but over. Zaalbar finished his demonstration of what an angered Wookiee could do with a Gamorrean axe, and the remaining Rakghouls resembled overcooked meat, a testament to Carth's skill and Mission's enthusiasm with a blaster.

"Let's move out," a grim smile stole onto Kev's face. "We have an appointment with the Vulkers; we better not keep them waiting." As per their agreement with Gadon Bek, they were on their way to the back door of the Black Vulker base. The agreement was to return prototype accelerator the Vulkers had stolen and Gadon would sponsor Kev in annual season-opening swoop race, which he would hopefully win since apparently the Vulkers had somehow captured Bastila and was offering her as part of the winner's prize.

With Kev taking the lead, they headed further into the sewers of the undercity. Zaalbar kept close to Kev, mindful of the life debt he had sworn to Kev and the dishonor if let him face danger alone. Carth took the rear guard, keeping the young Twi'lek in front of him where she was safer.

Proceeding further into the sewers, Kev pondered on final duel; an illegal death match with a Mandalorian named Bendak Starkiller. Kev had taken the opportunity to win more credits, ensuring that they would be well equipped as well as keep their purse fat. Ever since that duel though, the vibrosword felt wrong in his hands, as if it did not belong or should not belong in his hand. This was reason why he was disturbed. Something transpired in the dueling ring that Kev had never anticipated.

**********************

"Ladies and Gentlemen, come with me now on a journey to the savage days of years gone by. To a time when two combatants entered the arena and only one came out alive." The crowds' excitement and bloodlust continued to rise as the announcer continued his narration. "In this corner, a living legend, a man who's very name would make his opponents shake in their boots (if there were any of them still alive). Out of retirement for one, last battle, Bendak StarKiller. Who would be mad enough to face almost certain death merely for your enjoyment? Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your wondering eyes on The Mysterious Stranger."

They stood on opposite sides of the ring holding their chosen weapons, Bendak with his blaster and Kev with his vibrosword. Bendak raised his blaster in acknowledgment of the crowds' excitement; Kev merely ignored them, focusing instead on remembering all he knew of Mandalorians and their tactics. An unknown memory arose suddenly from a darkened and almost hidden portion of his mind. For the briefest of moments, Kev was unaware of his surroundings as the memory encompassed him.

"_I challenged you, Mandalore, to single combat." Kev stared intently at Mandalore through his mask._

"_It will be an honor to fight you and place you among my fallen opponents." Mandalore drew his vibroblade and raised it in salute to Kev. Behind Mandalore, a viewscreen was show the distant battle between the Republic and Mandalorian forces over the green world of Malachor V. Kev raised his blue lightsaber in a salute, and then fell into a Form VII stance. Around the room, Mandalorians watched silently, waiting for the outcome. _

"..for the moment we've all been waiting for," with a start Kev found himself again in the arena facing Bendak. **"Let the death match begin,"** the announcer all but shouted.

Bendak raised his blaster intending to end it quickly. Kev, knowing he could not close the distance in time, moved without thinking, lobbing a random grenade from off his belt at Bendak charging after it. Bendak managed to fire once before noticing the small sphere arcing through the air towards him. He dove quickly to his right, not knowing that Kev had not even thumbed the activation button when he threw it. Rolling on his shoulder, he came to his feet. Standing quickly, Bendak searched for his opponent. He found Kev right in front of him.

Kev swung down, aiming for a slight gap in the neck of Bendak's armor. Crossing his forearms over his head, Bendak caught the blade on his armguards. The force of the blow drove Bendak to one knee while the vibrosword itself dug into his armguard, craving flesh. The Mandalorian Iron held. Forcing the vibrosword to the side, Bendak tackled Kev to the floor.

Lightly stunned, Kev remained on the floor as Bendak regained his footing and stood up, bringing his blaster once again to bear on his opponent. Seeing the blaster aimed once again at him, Kev acted without hesitation. Swinging his legs, Kev kicked the blaster from Bendak's hand. Using the momentum from his kick, Kev spun on his shoulders. Pushing off the ground with his hands, he landed in a crouched stance, vibrosword ready.

Before the blaster had hit the floor, Bendak was grabbing for his vibroblade. Jerking it from its sheath, he blocked a blow to his waist. As they began to trade blows, something unexpected began to happen. Kev began to see images, pieces of his unknown and strange memory of the battle between him and Mandalore. The images would superimpose themselves over Bendak when his attack or defense would resemble one Mandalore's movements.

As the shards of memory threatened Kev's concentration, he felt his mind slide into a strangely familiar pattern. He felt his focus begin to include the memories as well as the arena around him. His new mindset confused him and he felt other emotions boiling up in him. Anger. At whom he did not know. Loss. For what, he could not remember. Frustration. He could not understand why he felt the way he did. The emotional pressure began to build within him, though his outward was almost unnaturally calm.

Bendak was unnerved by the sudden ferocity of Kev's attacks and his calm demeanor. Kev's attacks broke through his blocks, scoring his armor with deep groves as the edge of Kev's blade dug into the armor plates, hunting for the flesh beneath, driving him back towards the arena wall. Bendak was feeling something he had not felt since before the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Not since he fought a Jedi briefly, he felt afraid.

Kev swung another overhand strike at the neck of Bendak's armor forcing him to block with his vibroblade and support it with his other arm so it would not reach his neck. Bendak was surprised when the attack lacked the same strength as the other attacks had. He felt a brief hope that Kev was tiring, especially when Kev's head ducked down. Bendak sensed something wrong, but before he could figure it out, he felt it. The majority of the force of the attack had been directed into Kev's right shoulder as he ducked under Bendak's arms. The shoulder that was currently driving into Bendak's chest with stunning force and driving him back, slamming him into the arena wall.

Bendak groaned as all the air was forced from his lungs, stars appearing in front of eyes. Pinned between Kev's shoulder and the arena wall he slumped forward a little bit onto Kev. Bendak felt a sensation of cold fire that started in his right armpit and slid through his ribcage. If there was still air in his lungs, he might have coughed up blood.

Kev pulled his vibrosword from Bendak's lifeless body, a similarly positioned illusion of Mandalore, except with a blue lightsaber stuck through his armpit, disappearing. He flicked the vibrosword roughly to clean it. The crowd roared its approval; they had seen something they had never imagined. Bendak Starkiller, champion duelist of the illegal death match circuit, had lost.

**********************

Their footsteps echoed through the tunnels with the sounds of Zaalbar and Mission chatting like the old friends they were. Kev continued to ponder on his duel as they made progress. He did not know how to make heads or tails of it, the memory that had came to him during the duel conflicted with every memory he had of who he was. He had never fought in the Mandalorian Wars, yet the memory of the fight with Mandalore felt more real than his other memories. The whole situation confused and frustrated him. He just didn't have enough information.

One thing he did know, the familiar thought patterns that had helped him win so easily had come from the strange memory. By the ease in which he continued fall into those particular patterns, he knew it was something he had once used constantly--that alone was the reason why he did not disregard the memory as momentary insanity.

"We're getting really close to the Black Vulker's base," Mission's voice broke into Kev's thoughts.

"Alright. Look sharp everybody, we should be seeing some kind of defenses real soon."

"Oh yeah," Mission's youthful slid into the silence as she remembered something important. "There's a Rancor just up ahead."

"A **WHAT**?" Carth, figuratively speaking, hit the ceiling. Kev had a small, grim smile on his face. It sounded like a challenge; this would be fun.

Later, Kev would reflect on how easy it really had been to kill the Rancor. On what was left of a one of Gadon's Hidden Beks, they had found carried a synthesized odor canister of an smell that Rancors apparently found irresistible. With a little bit of jury-rigging of a grenade by Kev and a little bit of stealth on Mission's part handled the situation. With an old corpse in the large chamber that the Rancor had made its home and they were in business. Mission topped off this arrangement by spraying the odor all over the grenade to attract the Rancor, and then it was time to sit back and watch Rancor do the rest. The explosion that erupted from the Rancor's jaws was a remarkable sight, as was the loud thump as it toppled over.

"Gives a whole meaning to _heartburn_, doesn't it?" At Carth's confused stare, Kev told him, "It's a joke, Carth. Never mind," he sighed. "On to the base. We have some unfinished business."

Authors note: Did you know it takes a long time to write an action scene in any detail? I didn't until I wrote this chapter. On another note, for those of you who noticed the use of vibroblade and vibrosword close together the word choice is deliberate. There is a small difference between the two different weapons, I did look it up. Vibroblades are generally smaller and not always knife or sword shaped. Vibroswords are longer and usually take two hands to wield unless your really strong. I know the difference isn't too big but I mainly used it to differentiate between Kev's longer blade and Bendak's shorter one. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it and any constructive criticism or events you would like me to try and cover. Thanks in advance.


	3. Taris part 3

**Author's note: At the suggestion of my beta reader I will include a brief summary of what happens between the chapters. I will try to make them 60 seconds or less. So here goes.**

**In between Chapters: The heroes enter the Black Vulker base, killing any hostile Vulkers they meet and recover the prototype accelerator. They return to the Hidden Bek base. Next day Kev participates in the swoop race, wins and fights Brejik, kills him with Bastila's help, then they return to the uppercity. They receive the message from Canderous, meet with him, and accept his proposal. They then buy T3-M4 and penetrate the Sith base, killing any hostile Sith. They also take out the droid guarding the turbolift and face off with the Sith Governor. Here is where we rejoin them...  
**

**whew.... hope that was fast enough. Oh yeah, side note, the * * means telepathic communication.  
**

The body of the Sith Governor clattered to the floor, a look of surprise on his face. Kev had surprised the Governor by stabbing him in the back, after the Governor had stunned Kev with the Force, assuming that it would be some time before he could rejoin the fight. Long enough for the Governor to disable Bastila, but he had been wrong, dead wrong.

**********

When Kev had been stunned, he raged at his helplessness and the loss of senses as the strangely familiar Force Stun took effect.

*You have fallen so far and lost so much, and they would not even let you remember what you have lost.* A women's voice echoed in his mind, resonating in the darkened corner of his mind from whence the strange memories came. Her words echoed deep into the darkness stirring memories with the familiarity of her voice. Briefly, Kev saw an old woman's face, with white eyes and graying hair. A word slipped from the shadows of his mind to describe her.

*_Master.*_

*Not anymore. Free yourself… and remember.*

Not having time to ponder what she had meant, he strained, pushing with all his will against the Force Stun. With the same suddenness that it had struck him, he was free. Turning, he found the Sith Governor behind him, fighting Bastila. He would pay for assuming that his enemy was no longer a threat.

**********

"I've found the launch codes. Let's go before any reinforcements arrive." Kev said.

_It is amazing how quickly he recovered from the Force Stun._ Bastila thought, pondering over the battle. _It is almost as if he had…._ Quickly she reached out with the force, touching Kev's mind, afraid at what she may find. _Good, _she sighed. _Nothing to worry about. He still doesn't know._

_Why does she accept orders from him but blows up when I try to say something?_ Carth complained to himself. Though to be fair, they never sounded like orders: they sounded like a request that he knew you would be willing to do. In addition, she was a Jedi. She would not understand the importance in the separation of ranks and the chain of command. Since she seemed to have no qualms about Kev leading, she hadn't received 'The Talk.' Carth remembered 'The Talk': he had heard it when he had confronted Kev about command authority of their mission after Kev's first duel. Though Kev's words and tone had been very polite and formal, the message between the lines had been, '_You're a Navy Captain; I'm an ex-scout. This is my area of expertise, follow my orders or we both die and fail the Republic because of a stupid mistake you made because you do not have experience behind enemy lines. Are you fine with that, sir?_' In all fairness, Kev had pulled them through some tight spots that Carth would have had no idea what to do. Like helping the Hidden Beks so they could win the swoop race and win Bastila. Still, he would keep his eye on Kev… just in case.

"Remember, when leaving the base," Kev instructed his companions. "Look nonchalant, like we were supposed to be there and nothing happened." Kev lead them through the Base doors and out into the Uppercity of Taris. "Carth, call Mission and tell her we're heading straight to the rendezvous with Canderous. I don't know about you guys, but I want to get off Taris as soon as I can."

"Does he always rub people that way?" Kev asked Canderous. "I mean, do you always want to kill him because of his pompous attitude?"

"Let's just say that up till now, Davik has been paying me well enough," Canderous replied. "No sense waiting around here. We need to find a way to disable the security system on the Ebon Hawk so we can get off Taris."

"Alright, let's try and do this quietly. Canderous, you and me will do the close range work. Bastila, you use the force on anyone too far for Canderous or me to reach. Don't care what you do, bang on a wall whatever, just take 'em out." With that, Kev drew his vibrosword and walked out of the guest room they had been left in by Davik. Canderous, not wanting to miss the fighting, drew his own vibroblade and hurried after Kev, an eager smile on the Mandalorian's face.

_It's frightening how much he is like himself without trying._ Bastila thought. _He still leads from the front, and can inspire confidence and loyalty in those who follow him._ She had only to look at Canderous to see this. The Mandalorian had singled Kev out as a warrior he could respect and the true leader of their motley group. Realizing that she was being left behind, she hurried after them drawing her double-bladed lightsaber, just incase.

They made easy progress through Davik's base. Many times Canderous and Kev caught guards by surprise, cutting them down before they could respond to the intrusion. Their biggest break was finding the Ebon Hawk's former pilot in Davik's interrogation room. The pilot was more than willing to give them the codes to the Ebon Hawk in exchange for his freedom. Mindful of how little time they had before the guards' dead bodies would be found, they hurried to the hanger, the former pilot making his own escape. As they reached the hanger bay, they heard something that worried them, worried them a lot. The sound of explosions, lots of them, the sounds of a Sith planetary bombardment. Davik's estate shook from the force of several of turbolaser impacts.

"It seems Malak has given up looking for you," Kev informed Bastila. "Let's get the Hawk and get outta here." The three of them rushed for the hanger, all of them, now more than ever, eager to leave Taris behind them. Canderous sheathed his vibroblade in favor of his heavy repeating blaster, just in case they came across any more guards. Stealth no longer seemed important. They found an unpleasant surprise waiting for them in the hanger; Davik Kang and Calo Nord. Trying to use the Ebon Hawk to get somewhere safe.

"Well, look what we got here? Thieves in the hanger." Davik acted as if he was in complete control of the situation, even when a turbolaser blast shook the hanger. "So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your getaway and leave me high and…." He never finished the question. At a glance from Kev, Canderous shifted his aim proceeding to inform Davik with his heavy repeating blaster and that, under no uncertain terms, he terminated his contract. Calo grabbed a thermal detonator, planning to take everyone down with him. However, before for he could make a threat, a weakened portion of the hanger fell on top of him.

"Bastila, call Carth. Tell him we have the ship and were on our way!" Kev shouted, pounding up the entry ramp. Sliding into the pilot's seat, Kev keyed in the security codes and initiated an emergency cold start of the engines. Backing the Ebon Hawk out of the hanger Kev accelerated from the hanger, struggling to keep the Hawk steady as it rocked from the shock waves of nearby explosions. He raced towards the rendezvous were the rest of their companions waited.

"Plot a course for Dantooine! There is a Jedi enclave where we can find refuge!" Bastila ordered Carth as he piloted the ship out of the atmosphere, making for deep space. A warning tone suddenly went off.

"Incoming fighters!" Carth announced.

"I'm on it!" Kev acknowledged. "Canderous; let's get some target practice." His only response was a grim Mandalorian smile and the pounding of boots as they both ran for the gun turrets.

**Author's note: Thank you those who have left reviews. I hope to hear from you again and any newcomers. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. It takes more than one person to make a story.**


	4. Dantooine part 1

_Our heroes fought off the Sith interceptors and escaped the Taris system amd headed for Dantooine. When they arrived, Kev received an unusual request to meet with the Jedi Council. After a delay with a Jedi named Belaya, Kev found himself before the Jedi Council…._

"Ah. So you are the one who rescued Bastila. It is appropriate that you are here. We have been discussing your rather _special_ case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi council," the Twi'lek Council member introduced himself. Zhar then introduced the rest of the Council, indicating them in turn. "With me are Master Vrook, Master Vandar and, of course, the Chronicler of the Academy, Master Dorak."

"Why exactly do you want to speak with me?" Kev asked, even though he had a good guess as to why.

"Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force," Zhar answered. "We are considering you for Jedi training."

"Because of my strength in the Force?" Kev asked, disbelief evident.

"Master Zhar speaks out of turn, perhaps." Master Vrook, a stern looking human, spoke up. "We need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force before we would even consider accepting you for training."

"Proof?" Bastila's shocked voice echoed through the room. "Surely the entire Council can feel the strength of the Force in this man…and I have already related to you the events that took place on Taris."

"Perhaps it was simple luck," Master Vrook replied.

"We both know there is no such thing as luck," Zhar corrected his fellow Council member. "There is only the Force. We all feel the power in him, though it is wild and untamed. Now that this power has begun to manifest itself, can we safely ignore it?"

"The Jedi training is long and difficult," Vrook countered. "Even when working with a young and open mind. Teaching a child is hard. How much harder will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi?"

"I am willing to try my best," Kev stated calmly, forgoing a possible argument between Vrook and Zhar. The prospect of becoming a Jedi intrigued him in many ways; most notably, it might help solve the mystery of his memories and the woman he only remembered as his master.

"Traditionally, the Jedi do not accept adults for training; though there are rare exceptions in the history of our Order," Master Dorak said to Kev. "But you are a special case."

"I agree with Master Dorak." Master Vandar spoke up before Kev could ask Dorak to clarify his meaning. "Many of our own pupils are leaving the Jedi Order to follow the Sith teachings: we need recruits to stand against Darth Malak! With Revan dead…"

"Are you certain Revan is truly dead?" Vrook interrupted, his voice agitated. "What if we undertake to train this one, and the Dark Lord should return?"

_How does training me cause Darth Revan to return?_ Kev wondered, narrowing his eyes slightly. An instinct warned him to hide his thoughts. For some reason, that particular line of thought was dangerous here. Adopting a neutral and bewildered _Huh, what is he talking about?_ thought, Kev buried Vrook's comment away until he could safely ponder it.

"We should discuss this matter more fully in private." Vandar seemed worried about the change in topic. Sensing a dismissal coming, Kev mentally prepared to leave. "Bastila, you and Kev must go. This is a matter for the Council alone."

"As you wish, Master Vandar," Bastila said with a bow. "We shall return to the Ebon Hawk and leave you to your deliberations."

----------

"Well Bastila, it has been a long day since escaping Taris." Kev commented on their way back to the Ebon Hawk. "I'm going to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"I think we could all use some rest."

Kev was dreaming. He was in the darkened ruins of an forgotten temple. Pacing, he contemplated the ancient door in front of him, sealed against curious travelers…and maybe time itself. _Is this the right path? Is it really worth the price?_ He had conflicting feelings. His apprentice also paced, though much slower. He seemed to revel in the darkness of this place.

"The dark side is strong in this place—I can feel its power!" Excitement colored his voice. Kev looked at him. Coming to a decision Kev walked to the ancient doorway.

"Is this wise?" His apprentice asked him. "The ancient Jedi sealed this archway. If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back." He was never one to really think of the consequences of his actions until it was to late.

_I cannot turn back now. I have paid too much._ Raising his hand, Kev reached out with the Force and broke the Jedi's seals, opening the doorway for the first time in centuries.

"The Order will surely banish us," his apprentice stated. "Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Can its power truly be worth the risks?"

_They had better be. Too much depends upon it. _ He strode towards device that looked like a pyramid made of four prongs that opened like a flower as he approached. A sphere rose from the center. Glowing, it created a hologram of the galaxy.

"This morning is getting stranger by the minute," Carth said. "First Bastila comes out looking like she had seen a ghost, and now you. Well, Bastila did mention that you should go to the Council chambers before she left. It is no doubt urgent, so you shouldn't keep them waiting."

"We best not keep them waiting then." Not waiting to see if Carth followed, Kev strode towards the Council chambers.

----------

"Bastila has told us of a most unusual development." Vander leaped straight into the discussion. "She claims that you and she have shared a dream. A vision of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine."

"These ruins have long been known to us," Dorak explained. "But we believed them to be merely burial mounds. Perhaps they are more than we first suspected if Revan and Malak found something there."

S_o the apprentice's name was Malak._ Kev thought. _Wait a second._ "How would Bastila know if we shared a dream?"

"She says that she felt your presence within the dream," Vandar answered. "The presence she has felt within you ever since…"

"Master Vandar!" Vrook interrupted.

"…ever since Taris." Vandar amended. "It is not unknown for this to happen between two people strong in the Force. Bastila has described this shared dream to the Council in great detail. We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila."

"So you say the Force is giving me visions now?" Kev sounded skeptical. But he was certain that the dreams were not random visions. They felt far too real: Like memories that belonged in his mind. He wasn't quite ready to fully accept the implications of this latest dream. Not yet.

"You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force…and with each other." Zhar answered the question. "This is not unheard of. Connections often form between Master and student, but rarely does a bond develop so quickly."

"Whatever dangers may lie ahead," Vandar added, "we cannot ignore the destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together. You and she are linked, as is your fate to hers. Together, you two may be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith."

"But do not let your head be filled with visions of glory and power!" Vrook cautioned. "Such thoughts are the path to the dark side. The way of the light is long and difficult, as you must learn. Are you ready for such hardship?"

"I am more than willing to try." Kev looked determinedly at all the Council members.

"Understand that there is little choice in this matter," Vandar clarified. "For you or us. Across the galaxy the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest of a way to thwart Malak's advances…many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi down like animals, ambushing and assassinating our brothers and sisters wherever they are found. We fear it is only a matter of time until they discover even this hidden refuge."

"Other Jedi have fallen from the light and embraced the dark side," Vrook said. "Giving their allegiance to the Sith and Malak, their Dark Lord. The lure of the dark side is not easy to resist. Malak's power grows as more and more planets fall to his conquering armies."

"If Malak is not stopped, the Republic will fall," Zhar added. "And the Jedi will be hunted to extinction. The galaxy will enter a time of darkness and tyranny not seen for a thousand generations."

"The Council has decreed that you and Bastila must investigate the ancient ruins you dreamed of…once the Council deems you ready."

"Perhaps, there you will find some clue," Dorak hypothesized. "Some explanation, of how Revan and Malak were corrupted. And, perhaps, there you shall find a way to stop them."

"You have a strong affinity with the Force," Vandar spoke up. It seemed to Kev that they were trying to drill the importance of their message and of the mission into his head. "With such power comes great responsibility…and danger. You may wish to deny what you are, but the Council cannot turn a blind eye."

"Neither will Darth Malak." Zhar said. "Your strength is a threat to him. In time he will learn of you and the Sith will hunt you down. It is inevitable. Defeating the Sith is the only way to save yourself."

"Before we send you to investigate the ruins," Vandar said, "you must be trained in the ways of the Jedi so that you can resist the Darkness with yourself…within all of us. Otherwise you are doomed to fail. Are you ready, Kev?"

"It seems that I do not have much of a choice. I will become a Jedi," Kev answered. The determined look in Kev's eye worried the Council, for it was so similar to Revan's eyes when he defied their authority and went off to fight in the Mandalorian wars.

"We must begin your training at once." Zhar recovered first from the sense of déjà vu. "You have a destiny upon you that you must be prepared to face. The entire fate of the galaxy is upon you."

"I can only hope you will prove up to the task," came Vrook's worried voice.

Author's Note: whew, another chapter done. Two things that my beta reader commented on about the Jedi council. First off they are male chauvinist. Second, their writer wasn't the best in the world.

Any who, thank you loyal readers for coming back again. Thank you all those who have reviewed and I hope many more will feel that my story is worth the effort of a review.

At Lazyguy: yes there is a method to my madness.

Anyone else out there who feels that there is a scene I need to cover please leave a review. I am welcome to the input of others (my beta does it all the time).


	5. Dantooine part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars, etc. etc.**

_After sharing a vision with Bastila, Kev asked to train as a Jedi by the Council, attacking the training with determination, Kev completed in a mere month. With the basic skills learned, Kev is sent out on his final task before becoming a padawan; to cleanse the taint of the dark side from a grove near the Enclave. Taking Zalbaar and Canderous, they head out. On the way, a Dantooine farmer informs them that there are Mandalorian raiders in the area. Encountering Sherruk, the leader of the Mandalorian raiders, Kev and his companions confront him to end the Mandalorian raids once and for all. Meanwhile, in other parts of the galaxy, other forces are moving…_

Deep in a shattered world on the Outer Rim, a hooded woman sat meditating in an ancient and dark academy. Her black, sightless eyes gazing at nothing, a small smile of satisfaction on her lips.

The soft swishing of robes announced the arrival of two black-clothed figures as they approached the meditating woman. "You summoned us, Lady Traya," the shorter of the two newcomers spoke. Both were tall and humanoid in appearance, their faces obscured by the shadow of their hoods.

"I have a task for you," Traya said, her back to them.

"What is your command?" the speaker asked slightly resentful. Traya heard it and sighed. She could never command them as her apprentice had. They only followed her out of the respect for teaching their master.

"You felt it over a month ago, did you not? The disturbance in the force?" Silence answered her questions. It did not matter; she already knew the answer. "It came from a man on Taris. You will find this man: he is the key to finding _him_."

Though they had not moved in any way, Traya could tell they were very interested. The spokesman's voice was still and soft with an intensity not there before. "Where can we find this man?"

----------

Sherruk's head landed on the ground first, his body slowly following it. Kev reached down and unhooked the two lightsabers attached to Sherruk's belt; trophies from Jedi apprentices that Sherruk had killed. "Well, I'll be able to inform the Council about what happened to two of their students," Kev commented.

"The coward probably chose to fight them because he could easily kill them." Canderous grunted.

Kev looked at Canderous curiously: Motioning at the dead Mandalorian raiders, he asked, "you don't have a high opinion of them, do you?"

"Look at them. They still are wearing their armor. That means they are cowards who ran away after the battle of Malachor." Canderous said. He looked at the bodies with disgust. "We will not speak of them again!"

"Fair enough. That looks like the grove we're looking for," Kev said, pointing at a small stand of trees. By the standards of more fertile worlds, it did not deserve the title of a grove. By Dantooine's standards, however, it was worthy of the designation. "Let's go."

Upon entering the grove, they saw that it was more like a line of trees, hiding the remains of a small building. Leading them towards the building, Kev sensed a dark aura coming from the ruin. Here, without a doubt, was the taint of the grove that the Council had spoke of. As they approached the entrance of the ruins, Kev saw a young Cathar woman meditating.

Searching with the Force, Kev attempted to pinpoint the source of the dark aura. He was not allowed to search long. The Cathar jumped up, hands reaching out as she used the Force to stun Zalbaar and Canderous. Activating her lightsaber, she lunged with the cry, "I will be your doom!" Igniting his own lightsaber, Kev blocked her lunge and quickly fell into the more defensive Soresu Form blocking all of the Cathar's attacks, preparing for his own offensive.

Reminded vaguely of his training, Kev briefly remembered the comments of all the Students and Masters he trained with. They had called him a prodigy, a genius. It seemed to them that he mastered the each lightsaber form in only a day of practice. In truth, he did not learn them--he remembered them. He had held back some of his skills and strength while he was training at the Enclave; this time he did not.

Letting go with one hand of his lightsaber, Kev summoned one of the lightsabers he had retrieved off of Sherruk's body. Using the blue lightsaber from Sherruk and the yellow one he had made, Kev launched his attack using the Makashi Form. A style perfectly suited for fighting against an opponent with a lightsaber. His moves were elegant and controlled, both characteristics of the Makashi Form, Kev began to drive the Cathar back, fear on her face as she struggled against the strength and precision of the blows.

Kev brushed the tip of his lightsaber against the back of her hand. Screeching in pain, she yanked her hand back, briefly loosing her two handed grip on her lightsaber. Realizing the opening created by letting go, she hurriedly tried to correct her mistake.

Kev's boot connected loudly with both her hands, knocking her lightsaber loose and sending it flying out of her reach. Watching her lightsaber arcing away, she suddenly felt the intense heat of a lightsaber at her throat. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see the blue blade hovering just below her chin. Looking at the blade, she traced it back to its source with her eyes, eventually meeting Kev's.

"You…you are strong." She stammered, "Stronger than me, even in my darkness," she said, incredulous at the outcome of the fight.

"What's your name, child," Kev asked her, noting how much younger and inexperienced she was.

"I am Juhani," she replied, "and this is my grove. This is the place of my dark power," Kev raised an eyebrow at her declaration. She continued, almost pleading "When I embraced the Dark side, this was where I sought my solace. IT IS _MINE_!" She stated fiercely.

Kev found something vaguely familiar about Juhani, what it was he could not tell. Keeping the lightsaber in his left hand trained on her throat, he deactivated the other, hanging it on his belt. Asking her, "Why exactly did you choose to embrace the Dark side?"

"When I slew Master Quatra, I knew I could never go back. And now I revel in my dark power," her voice grew impassioned as she continued, "Power enough to crush the life from someone such as you…or so I thought…"

"You really believe you killed your Master?" Kev said disbelievingly.

"**Don't**." Kev's hard tone caught Juhani by surprise, until she saw a fully recovered Canderous, grudgingly lowering his heavy repeater. Kev turned back to Juhani, "How did you kill her, exactly?"

"I struck her down in the middle of training, consumed by my anger, embracing the power of hate! But…it was not enough…"

"To kill me or her?" Kev said as he deactivated of his second lightsaber. Juhani looked at him wordlessly as he calmly said, "I really don't think that you killed your Master. Injured, yes. Killed, no. She is a Master for a reason," he reminded her. "I'm sure the Council would welcome you back."

Hope briefly blossomed, but quickly turned to despair. Looking away she exclaimed, "No, they would still drive me away because I have embraced the Dark side and attacked my master! I cannot go back!"

"It's not too late to turn back, Juhani; you have only taken a small step onto the path of the Dark side. Turn back now," Something in his voice made her look at him. His eyes were old, full of years of experiences that no one should experience, and they spoke of the simple honesty of his words.

"But…"

"If they are truly Jedi, they will accept you back with open arms," Kev's said reassuring.

"But…what if Master Quatra is dead?" Juhani barely trembled. looking like a child who had lost her way.

"Show them that you are truly repentant. Show them that you no longer follow the Dark side, and face whatever punishment they deem fitting. Then, they will accept you back," calm, firm and certain; a counter point to her fears. Kev's voice eased many of Juhani's doubts and gave her courage.

"I…I thank you, master Jedi," Juhani said in a subdued voice. "I will return to the Council, and then I shall submit myself to their judgment, and hope that they will forgive me. If only there was some way I could make this up to you…" Kev's hand stopped her.

"Just go and prove to them that you are worthy of mercy." With a wordless nod, she started walking quickly towards the Enclave. They quietly watched Juhani leave, Zalbaar looking curiously Kev. He growled a question to Kev.

"No Zalbaar, I'm not a wise or a particularly benevolent person. I merely understand the needs of the Galaxy and I know how to inspire and manipulate people to fulfill those needs," Kev looked slightly tired as he said this. Zalbaar snorted, showing his opinion of Kev's answer.

"If the Jedi show her mercy, it shows that they are weak," Canderous gruffly commented.

"Do Mandalorians protect their little children?" Canderous nodded and Kev continued, "The Jedi view all those who are weak or innocent in the Galaxy as little children in need of protection." Kev's comparison caused Canderous to pause.

"Come. The Grove has been cleansed of the taint of the Dark side and I need to report to the Council. I also assume that you," he said, looking at Canderous, "would like to salvage materials to make a new set armor. After all, you did help kill the cowards," Surprised, Canderous took a moment to process the offer. A new set of Mandalorian armor, made from salvaged Mandalorian Iron. A wolfish smile sprang onto his face as he imagined the carnage and the glorious battles he could throw himself into with a fully functional set of armor.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets find them before some other scavenger does!"

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait. It has been harder for me to reach a computer recently. Anyway, Lazyguy and Bob, thank you for liking my story enough to come back and read the additions.

Reviews are welcome. Once again I invite any reader who feels that there is a upcoming scene I that I should include, to leave their opinion. I will consider all suggestions. Thank you readers for once again coming to read my story.


	6. Dantooine part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its characters.**

_Having cleansed the taint from the grove and encouraged Juhani to return from the Dark side, Kev once again stood before the Council. The Council declared Kev's third task complete and initiated him to the rank of Padawan. The Council informed Kev of the failure of an attempt to learn the secret of the nearby ruins, seen in his dream, by the Jedi Knight Nemo. Unfortunately, the Council had not heard from Nemo for some time and he is presumed dead. Deciding that the Force was guiding Kev through the dreams/visions, they send him to find out the secret of the ruins. Taking Bastila and Carth with him, Kev enters the ruins seeking answers for both the Council…and himself…_

A conical droid with four spider-like legs stood in the middle of the room speaking in a language unknown to the galaxy. Near the east door was a body that, from a distance, Kev tentatively identified as Nemo. Kev found it hauntingly familiar; he felt he should recognize it. As he listened he made out understood two words: Star Forge.

"What was that?" Carth stared at the droid in confusion. He had been to almost every part of the galaxy and that language hadn't even sounded similar to any he had heard. Realizing that it had not been understood, the droid immediately spoke in another language.

"I still cannot understand you," As the droid changed to a different language, Kev recognized the language as that of the Tusken raiders of Tatooine, but since it was a language hardly spoken anywhere but Tatooine, he hadn't bothered to learn it.

"I think that the droid is trying to communicate with us. It seems to be cycling through a variety of very different languages," Bastila observed. "It seems that can understand us but it appears that it has not been programmed to speak basic."

[I can reproduce any of the languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders,] the droid said in a language that Kev understood.

"Selkatha. Now we are getting somewhere," Kev declared, eager to finally get down to business.

"I understand it as well," Bastila concurred. "This is an archaic dialect of Selkatha spoken on Manaan. But why would a droid on Dantooine be programmed to speak ancient Selkath?"

[Communication was vital to ensure that the slaves constructed this temple according to the wishes of the Builders,] it explained. [But you are not one of the slave species. Neither are you of the Builders. You are like the one who came before.]

"It must be referring to Revan," Bastila said excitedly, eager to possibly be on Revan's trail. "The Dark Lord and Malak likely encountered this droid when they explored these ruins."

"Who are you?" Kev asked. "What is your purpose here?"

[I am the Overseer,] It declared. [The Builders programmed me to enforce the discipline among the slaves this monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed. At project completion all slaves were executed.]

"How barbaric," Bastila whispered. Kev motion for her silence as the droid continued.

[I was reprogrammed to serve should a Builder return in search of knowledge of the Star Forge.]

"What is the Star Forge?" Kev asked, getting right to the point. The Star Forge was an important element in the memories that lay hidden in his mind—that much he knew. Now he was eager to see why.

[The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, and the apex of their infinite empire,] the droid explained. [It is a machine of invincible might; a tool of unstoppable conquest.]

"But what is it?" Kev asked again.

[The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, and the apex of their infinite empire,] the droid repeated. [It is a machine of invincible might; a tool of unstoppable conquest.]

"_Is that all it knows? Why didn't say so earlier!" A man appeared on Kev's right. Glancing out of the corner of his mask's visor, Kev saw a tall man in red armor with blue tattoos on his bald head. His apprentice—Malak._

"It seems that the droid is not programmed with the knowledge we seek." Bastila's voice startled Kev, causing the memory of Malak to disappear.

_Another memory,_ Kev thought to himself, realizing what had just happened. He quickly focused on Bastila as she continued to speak, unaware that, for a moment, Kev had not been paying any attention.

"The Star Forge sounds to be some type of weapon perhaps…though, in fact, it could be anything."

"It sounds to be a factory of some kind to me," Kev postulated.

"That could explain how the Sith were able to amass a fleet so quickly," Bastila said, following Kev's line of thinking. "But I suspect the Star Forge is more powerful than a mere factory. Perhaps the droid has more information that we can use. It seems to respond to you more than it does to me or Carth." Carth decided not to correct Bastila that he hadn't participated in the discussion at all. He did not understand modern Selkatha, let alone an archaic dialect.

"Who are these Builders that you speak of?" Kev inquired.

[The Builders are the great masters of the galaxy,] it answered. [the conquerors of all worlds and the rulers of the Infinite empire, and the creators of the Star Forge.]

"These Builders must now be an extinct people," Bastila hypothesized. "Though it is strange there is no record of their existence. Even the archives at the Jedi Academy make no mention of them. In the years before the Republic, the Hutts were a dominant force in the galaxy, but they never constructed an empire. In fact, I know of no species that would fit with this information."

"Assuming that the first language was that of the builders, we would suspect that the Selkath aren't the builders," Kev deduced. "Hang on for a moment." He turned to the droid. "How long have you been here?"

[My chronological circuits have marked over ten full revolutions of this system's outermost planet around the sun since the Builders left,] the droid stated.

"Ten revolutions would take more than 20,000 years," Bastila exclaimed. "If this is true, then this droid is nearly 5,000 years older than the Republic itself! There must be some mistake."

[There is no mistake,] the droid sounded irritated that anyone would question it's abilities. [The Builders constructed my chronological circuitry using the same technology of the Star Forge itself. My calculations are infallible.]

"Tell us about the ones who came before us," Kev said, changing the subject away from the droids injured pride.

[The ones who came before you—the ones like you, not Builders but not slaves—sought knowledge of the Star Forge and it's origins. They proved themselves worthy.] The droid still sounded irritated but continued, [They discovered the secrets of the Star Forge locked beyond the sealed door behind me. But there was another who failed to unlock the secrets and paid the ultimate price.] As the droid mentioned the one who failed the tests, Bastila's and Kev's eyes were drawn to the body of Nemo, whom the Jedi the Council sent, and who had not returned.

"How may we prove ourselves worthy to learn the secrets of the Star Forge?" Kev asked the droid.

[Enter the proving grounds to the east and west,] it ordered. [Within them, those who understand the will of the Builders can unlock their secrets and open the doors. But those who fail will be destroyed by the power of the temple itself. More than this, I am not programmed to say.]

"Very well. Come, lets us face these trials and complete them."

----------

"Does it infuriate you…being forced to walk in your own footsteps?" The hooded woman, Traya, murmured to herself. The two black-clothed visitors waited for Traya's answer so they stirred when they heard her speak; but they were unable to hear her words.

"Do you have our answer?" The taller of the two asked with a feminine voice filled with irritation. The spokesman silenced her with a gesture, but the question remained.

"Follow in your master's; footsteps as you have always done. You will find the key in _his_ footsteps." Traya told them.

"They are searching for the Forge, are they not?" silence answered the spokesman's question. Traya's refusal to answer told him enough. Motioning to his companion, they stood and started silently towards the exit.

"He will go to Tatooine." Traya's voice slid quietly through the darkness. With a nod they left. "They follow you even though you are 'dead'. They rely on you and that is their weakness."

----------

Kev, flanked by Bastila and Carth, stood in front of the unlocked final door. They all had minor burns from the trials. The trials had been two parts. The first consisted of battles with other guardian droids similar in design as the 'Overseer'. Although the droids' armor was unusually resistant to Kev's and Bastila's lightsabers they were able to defeat the guard droids in the end. In the back of each proving ground had been a terminal asking questions on what planet types were conducive to supporting life or causing death.

Squaring his shoulders, Kev opened the final door. Inside was the device from the dream he had shared with Bastila. As they approached, the device split open like a flower, the ball in the center levitated up, glowing.

"This…this must be what Revan and Malak found when they entered this temple." Bastila's voice, quiet with awe at what she beheld. "This must be where their journey down the Dark side began."

_It began before they ever set foot in this place,_ Kev thought to himself. _By the time anyone sought out the Dark side, they have already began the journey in their hearts._

"It looks like some sort of intergalactic navigational chart," Bastila continued, too engrossed with the star map to sense the darkening of Kev's thoughts. "Revan and Malak must have used this to lead them to the Star Forge. We could use this to follow their path and find the Star Forge ourselves. But we must be wary…they may have laid traps or concealed what they found."

"Then this map is the key to finding the Star Forge?" Kev asked calmly.

"Yes," Bastila answered. "See this world here? This looks like Korriban, a Sith world. And if that is Korriban…than this is Kashyyyk…and Tatooine…and here is Manaan. But there are pieces missing, incomplete hyperspace coordinates…corrupted data…and there doesn't seem to be anything indicating where the Star Forge itself might be."

"Those four worlds seem to be indicated, do you think that we may find clues there?" Kev asked Bastila, gently guiding her line of thought like a teacher guiding a student. Kev had already contemplated the answer and decided it was correct conclusion.

"Yes…I think that we may find the pieces that will complete this map. Then we can find the Star Forge and destroy it," Bastila finished.

"That sounds like quite a supposition," Carth commented, joining in on the discussion for the first time. "What if you're wrong?"

"It is the only lead we have; we need to follow it," Kev's voice left little to discuss on the matter.

"We need to inform the Council of what we have discovered," Bastila said, ignoring the finality in Kev's voice. "They must decide our next course of action; though I suspect our task has only just begun."

**Authors Note:** Thank you for your reviews, and thank you bob and Lazyguy for your continued support. I enjoy your input and look forward to hearing more.

On another note, if anyone out there has an idea on a possible aspect or scene of the story I would love to hear it since my goal is to make a good story. Something you cannot do without the help of other people. It might surprise people how many ideas I have heard from other people that I have tweaked here and there and slipped it in just because it sounded good or cool.

So next time; expect a conversation with Bastila as they depart Dantooine and travel towards Tatooine. Also what does Kev plan to do with these 'memories', and who are these strangers who follow this mysterious _him_. (Although I'm pretty sure anyone who knows anything about KOTOR knows who _him_ is).


	7. Ebon Hawk and beyond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_The Jedi Council, upon learning of the incomplete Star Map, has sent Kev on a mission to find the other maps. Having impressed on Kev the secrecy and importance of the mission, the Council has decided against sending a large number of Jedi Knights. Instead, Bastila and Juhani will be his only Jedi companions: Bastila because of the Force Bond they share and Juhani because she requested to join the quest. The Council also felt that it was appropriate to allow those who initially joined Kev on Taris to accompany him on the quest for the secret of the Star Forge… _

"Don't you find this a little strange?" Carth asked, cornering Kev just outside of the Ebon Hawk.

"Find what strange?"

"This!" Carth answered, his hands making vague gestures including them and the Ebon Hawk. At Kev's vacant stare he continued, "I mean, you're a neophyte Jedi who's been saddled with the responsibility of tracking down the Star Maps. That's not normal!"

"You're absolutely correct," Kev mildly informed Carth, throwing him off balance. "First," Kev held up one finger. "They are sending me, as you so eloquently put it, a brand new Jedi on a quest to save the Galaxy. Second," another finger joined the first. "They are sending me with Bastila, whose Battle Meditation is the only reason the Republic has lasted this long against Sith. And third, the Council is obviously hiding something."

"What do you mean the Council is hiding something?"

"They're accepting adults for training and they're sending their most valuable trump card on a quest with a new recruit and a Jedi that has fallen once before. What does that tell you," Kev stated. Leaving Carth to his thoughts, Kev walked up the ramp.

_To be fair, I didn't tell him the whole truth,_ Kev reflected. _Though, if the pieces continue to fall together as they have been, I can't let him know the truth._ _Speaking of pieces…. _He reached out with the Force, looking for Bastila. She had said that she had wanted to talk with him. Now was as good a time as any. Sensing her in the Ebon Hawk's cockpit, he made his way to her.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I did," she said. Adopting a tone similar to a teacher gently warning a student, she continued. "I wanted to talk to you about our mission. It seems fate, or the Force, is pushing us into an eventual confrontation of the Dark Lord. You must prepare yourself for when we face Malak. The confrontation will be difficult for you," her tone became softer, almost sympathetic. "I remember how hard it was when I first faced Revan."

Seeing an opportunity, Kev asked a question that he had been troubling him for some time. "Is it true you killed Darth Revan?" He asked. The Council had, overall, been adamant that Revan was dead. However, Vrook had once said that by training Kev, Revan might return.

"It is true that due to my Battle Meditation, I was with the Jedi strike team that boarded Revan's ship," She paused briefly. "However, we did not kill Revan."

"Then who did?"

"Our mission was to capture Revan, if possible," she explained. "It was Malak who turned on his master, firing on Revan's ship while we were still on board it. It was his desire to kill us and his master both. Thankfully, we were able to escape the ship before it exploded."

"So, Malak killed him for you."

"As I said, we were there to capture Revan alive," she said. Weariness laced her voice as she briefly remembered all who died in that nightmare of a battle. She had been the only one to return alive. "Remember, the Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners. No one deserves execution…no matter what their crimes."

"I disagree," Kev calmly stated, surprising Bastila. "There are those who still deserve to die because they refuse to change their ways and will only inflict more pain on innocents. I'm not saying to kill them all—many prisoners will find living much more of a punishment than death ever can be. However, you were saying that Malak killed Revan."

"I'm sorry," she said. "We really shouldn't speak of this anymore. The memory of my confrontation with Revan is…painful. Let's focus on the mission, please."

"As you wish," he said changing mental gears. "Since the Council wants our mission to remain a secret, I've decided that the first planet we will search is Tatooine. The only government there is Czerka and they do not care if a group of Jedi arrives. They will ignore us unless we have credits to spend. Also, there shouldn't be any noticeable presence of the Sith there; we will be practically unnoticed."

Bastila nodded, "That does make sense. The longer we are unnoticed by the Sith the better."

"Will you tell Carth when we're ready to go?" Bastila nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to check up on the others, then meditate," walking away Kev couldn't help but notice that during the whole conversation, not once did Bastila say that Revan was dead. He would have much to think about while mediating.

**************

As the Ebon Hawk sped through the star-streaked corridors of hyperspace, Kev sat meditating in the main cargo hold. To all appearances, even to the Force, he seemed utterly calm and composed, deep in meditation. Underneath this calm exterior his boiling emotions were tightly controlled.

_So, this is the big secret. This is the way all the pieces fits together._ Kev thought, his anger beginning to simmer. Kev meditated on all the seemingly random clues he had discovered: carelessly spoken words…the dreams…the exceptions by the Jedi Council for his training…everything. All the clues led to the same conclusion: Revan, The Revanchist, Hero of the Mandalorian Wars, the Dark Lord of the Sith was alive. Not just alive, but hidden away out of sight of the galaxy. It seemed that he had not died in Malak's attack, and Bastila had captured him and brought him before the Council

_I am Revan. _

_No, your not!_ A hoarse, weak voice cried in his mind. It was what was left of the programmed identity that the Council had implanted after trying to erase his original identity. The voice infuriated Revan, but he buried his fury, lest it disturb his calm and alert Bastila and Juhani.

For months now, it had been growing weaker and weaker as Revan's former identity fought to reassert itself. Now, all that was left was an empty shell that had been steadily worn away over the past months. Though, by no means, was Revan complete. There were still quite a few gaps in his memories.

_They will come in time. For now I must be patient. _ Settling back, he began to probe deeper into his own mind, trying to tease his buried memories out of the darkness.

"HEY, KEV!" Revan jerked, his eyes flashing open, a blue blob flying back and forth across his vision. Focusing he saw that it was Mission's hand. Seeing that he was now paying attention, Mission straightened up, smiling.

"Wow, when you meditate, you meditate," she cheerfully stated. "Next time I think I'll have Big Z shake you instead of calling your name a million times."

"Hello, Mission," Revan said. "I assume you had a reason to startle me like that."

"Yeah, Carth wants you to know that we're almost to Tatooine."

"Thank you, Mission. Next time, just tap me on the shoulder," he said, rising to his feet. Pausing he said, "Also, I'd rather not be shaken by a Wookiee."

"Sure thing, Kev," her bright, cheery voice followed him out of the cargo hold.

_Note to self,_ he thought. _Remember to answer to Kev otherwise Bastila will become suspicious. She was probably sent to draw out my memories._

Arriving at the cockpit, he exchanged a passing nod with Bastila. "How soon until we arrive?"

"We should be exiting hyperspace in five minutes," Carth answered over his shoulder.

"Good. I will make the assignments after we land," Revan said.

"Assignments? What, why?" Carth asked in surprise, turning to look over his shoulder.

"We can't go around working at cross purposes," Revan explained. "Plus we need to ensure nobody tampers with our ship."

Carth, still suspicious of the fact that Kev was a rookie Jedi on a quest to save the galaxy, grudgingly looked back at the Hawk's controls, Revan's logic making sense. Turning around, Revan noticed Bastila looking at him, a frown on her face and worry hidden in her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Revan noticed Bastila looking at him.

"No," she said, quickly clearing her face. "Nothing's wrong."

"Alright," he said, letting it slide, "If you need to talk about anything, I'm available."

"Thank you," she said. Nodding in acknowledgement, he left the cockpit heading aft toward the rest of their companions.

**

Bastila was left to her thoughts as Kev walked out. When Kev had walked in, she noticed a light in his eyes: determination, knowledge, and power. It was all of these and more, but it was been dim and not yet fully lit. She had seen that same look in those eyes over five years ago during the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars. The eyes of Revan.

_We would all be in danger if he knew the truth._ She had shuddered at the implications while he had been talking with Carth. It worried her more than she would admit. Earlier she had felt brief flicker of intense feelings, as if he had been furious about something and quickly hid that fury, through their Force Bond. She would need to speak to Kev later.

"Leaving hyperspace in…3…2…1," Carth announced. Tatooine appeared in the viewport as the cloudy-streaks of hyperspace stopped.

_Tatooine vanished, along with the Ebon Hawk. Bastila was in a dark and sandy cave, in front of her was the closed form of a Star Map. She felt the presence of Kev behind her. Turning, she saw Revan arrayed in his dark ropes and armor, a mask covering his face. She saw his hands open and close in emotion. Behind her, she heard the Star Map opening. Turning back to it she saw it finish opening and its hologram lighting up. Then darkness closed the vision. _

Across the ship, Revan's eyes held pain and anger. Closing them he buried them away. Back in the cockpit, Bastila did not notice the twinge of pain and anger through the Force Bond, overwhelmed as she was by the vision of the Star Map, and of seeing Revan again.

**Author's Note:** So, Revan now knows the truth of his identity but many of his memories are still hidden. Next chap, if all goes as planned, the identities of the two people looking for Revan shall be revealed. dun duh duhhhh (sorry too much sugar).

As always, I welcome peoples opinions and suggestions. All suggestions will be considered so feel free to make a few.


	8. Tatooine part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_Revan and his Companions have landed in Anchorhead, Tatooine. Learning that the local authority, Czerka Corporation, refused to allow anyone to wander the desert without a license (for legal reasons of course) Revan sought to obtain one, but was refused. Striking a deal with Czerka, he obtained one with the promise of stopping the Sand People's attacks against Czerka's Sandcrawlers. A nearby alien, upon learning they were hired to deal with the Sand People, begged them to use peaceful means; he had been studying the Sand People and saw that they are not savage beasts. He informed them of a droid that could speak the Sand People Dialect which was recently purchased by a nearby by droid seller. Taking Bastila with him, Revan makes his way to the droid shop…._

**A month ago: **Leviathan

"Revan is dead, Admiral," Malak's stated after Calo Nord left the empty bridge antechamber. His gruff mechanical voice allowed no room for argument.

"I know, my Lord," Admiral Karath said in a placating voice. "But even if it wasn't Revan, Bastila's companion _looks_ like Revan. The Jedi Council may try and use him as a means to sow discord among our ranks."

"They're fools to think the Sith would ever follow an imposter of a fallen Dark Lord."

"My Lord, you forget," Karath said quietly. "We all left the Republic to follow Revan."

Malak was silent for a moment. When he spoke his artificial voice was dangerously quiet, "Just what do you mean by that, _Admiral_?"

"My Lord," Karath said, feeling sweat gather at Malak's implied threat. "If Revan appeared again, half of our forces would join him without hesitation." Malak glared silently at Karath a moment hating the truth he saw in Karath's logic.

"Admiral, hire Calo Nord to capture Bastila and her companion. Order all available Dark Jedi teams to capture them as well."

"As you wish, My Lord," Karath answered, bowing as he left.

**Present: **Anchorhead rooftops

"When will Bastila and that man show up? We've been on this roof for over a week now!" It was the taller of Traya's two visitors who spoke. Dressed in light tan clothes and hooded-cloaks they almost completely blended in with the roof they were on.

"Patience, Taza," the other admonished, "remember the ship that just landed? That may be the one we are waiting for."

"Very well, Falen," Taza said. "I will wait." Watching the streets down below, they saw the newcomers leaving the landing bay and make their way towards the local Czerka headquarters.

"There's Bastila," Falen said quietly as they both saw Bastila, her hood down, walking with a man whose hood was up, hiding his face.

"Is he the one we want?" Taza asked.

"Probably. He walks with confidence and he…." Falen trailed off. Taza glanced at Falen as Bastila entered Czerka's office. She saw a frown creasing his face.

"What is it?"

"I don't…know," he hesitatingly answered. "There is something…familiar about him." Taza silently waited for him to remember. They sat in silence for several minutes, Taza taking watch while Falen sat pondering over why Bastila's companion seemed so familiar.

Taza watched as Bastila and her companions left Czerka's headquarters, the man finished putting on his hood as they walked through the door, as they were then accosted by a Duros who had been in Czerka's headquarters earlier. The Duros spoke briefly to them then left them alone. The man said something to Bastila, then started walking along the street towards Taza and Falen's chosen building. The midday sun on his hood cast his face in shadow, preventing Taza from seeing his face.

"They're about to run into three Dark Jedi as they round the street corner," Taza said quietly, disturbing Falen. "Perhaps if you saw him in combat you would recognize him."

Falen stopped meditating and approached the roof top edge, waiting for the confrontation. The two parties 'bumped' into each other, a skirmish quickly breaking out. Bastila was targeted by two of the Dark Jedi while the third went after Bastila's companion. The Dark Jedi didn't stand a chance.

----------

Revan leapt forward, surprising the Dark Jedi facing him and delivering a kick his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him flying to land on his back eight feet away. Spinning, he turned to face Bastila's opponents. Bastila was making a fair accounting of herself with her double-bladed saberstaff, though she was still hard pressed by the two Dark Jedi. Identifying the stronger of the two, Revan jumped towards him, slashing downward as he landed.

A warning in the force was all the prevented the Dark Jedi from being cut in two, rolling to the side he avoided Revan's blade. Regaining his feet, the Dark Jedi took stock of the situation. The Dark Jedi Revan had stunned was slowly getting back to his feet, his breathing labored as he fought for breath, and Bastila was slowing getting the better of the Dark Jedi facing her. Then Revan was filled his vision as he closed in and renewed his assault on the Dark Jedi.

Revan confused the Dark Jedi; he was dressed as a padawan, yet fought like a master. What really unnerved the Dark Jedi was Revan's use of Juyo, a lightsaber form that even few Jedi Weapon Masters or Sith Marauders could ever master, and here was a man, apparently a padawan, who used it with incredible ease.

Behind Revan, the stunned Dark Jedi had recovered enough to lunge at Revan's back. Twisting to the left and stepping back, Revan snatched his second lightsaber off his belt and parried the lunge causing the Dark Jedi to stumble past. Letting go, Revan Force pushed the lightsaber into the Dark Jedi's back killing him, the lightsaber falling to the ground with him.

"One," Revan stated quietly in a mocking tone, his lips curving into a dark smile. Revan could feel the Dark Jedi's anger as he renewed his attack against Revan.

"Two."

_How arrogant. _The thought went through the Dark Jedi's mind. Something thumped hard into his ribs but he didn't feel any pain. Glancing down, he heard the distinct snap-hiss of a lightsaber and saw the same blue blade that had killed his companion spring through his chest.

Calling his second lightsaber to his hand, Revan turned to see how Bastila's fight was progressing. She fought quite well, dispatching the final Dark Jedi as he watched. Crouching down, Revan searched the second Dark Jedi he killed for anything useful as Bastila caught her breath. Pocketing the credits he found, he also came across a datacard. Inserting it in his datapad, Revan skimmed through the contents.

"I could have handled the two of them you know."

"I was greedy," Revan said, not looking up from the datapad, "and the one I started with was a poor excuse for a Dark Jedi. Here, look at this," he said, holding his datapad aloft so that Bastila could look at it.

"What am I looking at?" she asked, frowning at the datapad. Her frown deepened as she saw a picture of herself.

"Malak has ordered for us to be captured, or failing to accomplish that, kill us," Revan stated as he straightened up, brushing sand off of his knee.

"Us?"

"There is a description of a male human who is supposed to be traveling with you," he explained. "And quite frankly it doesn't sound like Carth or Canderous, and unless there is another male human traveling with us that I don't know about, that leaves me."

"How do they even know about you, let alone why would the want to…." Bastila trailed off. She did not know the answer to her first question but she certainly knew the answer to her second question.

"Capture me as well," Revan finished for her. "My answer to the first part, I don't know. As to why would they want to capture me, I have a suspicion why. Do you have any ideas why?"

Bastila looked into the eyes of the man she currently knew as Kev, they held no deception that she could see nor were they looking accusingly at her as if she was hiding something from him. "No," she lied, looking away from his eyes.

"Well," Revan said in a light tone, "we've had an exciting day, and we should probably buy the droid the Duros was talking about before it gets any later."

As they walked away, leaving the corpses to the local scavengers and sanitation crews, Revan found himself oddly disappointed by Bastila's lie. Shoving it aside he decided to ponder why he was disappointed when he was back at the Ebon Hawk. Possibly while he checked over the droid to see if it would be an asset to them.

----------

"Are you sure?" Taza demanded as Falen hurriedly wrote a message on his datapad.

"Even though he was holding back, I know that it was Revan." He assured his Zabrak companion. Ejecting the datacard, Falen held it out, "Take this and slip it into his pocket when he comes out of the droid shop. When you see him, you'll know. Now hurry!"

"If it is him, he'll get it," she promised.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all who continue to support this story and sorry for the delay, this chapter was a bad case of writer's block.

As for my to original characters; Taza Ette is a female Zabrak, and Falen Evnairis is a male Echani.

Thank you for your reviews and suggestions are welcome.

Youngd: No, they didn't skip Tatooine, that was a vision of the star map.

Bob: Don't worry, even if I wanted too I don't know how.

Nxkris: I do plan on having hints dropped but at this moment Carth will be more of a secondary character.


	9. Tatooine part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_Having bought the droid HK-47 from the droid shop, Revan returned to the Ebon Hawk with Bastila. Sending Canderous to locate a speeder for hire, Revan began preparations for the exodus into the Tatooine desert the following day. Revan's mind is far from Bastila or his emotions he had planned to ponder as he works on HK-47…._

"Statement: Master, you are worrying me by reading your datapad as you are repairing my inner workings."

"Can you hold it a little bit higher?" Revan asked. HK-47 obediently raised the datapad. "Thank you."

"Commentary: Master, you do not seem to understand the seriousness of the situation. You are currently probing around some of my…more _delicate_ actuators and you are focusing on something else," Revan could hear the annoyance creeping into HK's artificial voice.

"HK, if I explain to you why you don't need to worry and why I am reading this, will you stop complaining?" Revan asked quietly, his voice not leaving the Ebon Hawk's garage.

HK-47 looked curiously at Revan. In his own way, HK sensed that what ever his master would now say was important. "Statement: Master, I will stop if I feel it is a satisfactory answer; or you order me to."

"HK, do you remember the female Zabrak that ran into me? The one you wanted to kill for running into me without apologizing."

"Answer: of course, master, and if I ever meet that meatbag again…."

"You will do nothing to her without my express order HK-47," Revan interrupted, his voice hard as durasteel. "You will understand in a moment why. Now speak softly and I will tell you a secret," Revan paused briefly, reaching out with the force searching to see if anyone was in earshot. HK-47, understanding his master's desire for secrecy, turned his head around scanning the garage with his photoreceptors for anyone eavesdropping. "I am Revan. I am the one who made you and programmed you. The Zabrak's name is Taza and she is one of my three Hands. When she bumped me, she put the datacard in my pocket that contains the message I am currently reading."

HK-47's orange photoreceptors glowed brightly, training on Revan's face. "Commentary: unknown homing program activating…it seems to be targeting my deleted memory banks…memory is restored. Identification: Identity confirmed. Master, I have returned to you and my full memory and functionality is restored and now at your personal command. It is a distinct pleasure to see you again."

"It is good to see you too. Now remember this is a secret from the others," Revan said quietly.

"Statement: I completely understand, master," HK-47 paused, still speaking quietly. "Query: Master, what did the datacard say?"

"It was an invitation for a drink at the local Cantina," Revan replied, his voice just below normal conversation volume. Footsteps could be heard on the Ebon Hawk's entry ramp, followed by Canderous entering the garage.

"I found a speeder we can use to find the star map you're looking for," Canderous stated without preamble.

"Good. How is your armor coming?"

"Good enough for anything you have planned."

Straightening up from where he had finished replacing HK-47's exterior chest plate Revan patted HK-47 saying, "There you go HK. I made a few minor modifications as well as the repairs." HK-47's eyes glowed brightly in anticipation of exploring the new modifications in his system. Turning to Canderous, he continued, "Finish what you can on your armor then get some rest. If things go badly there will be more than enough fighting to go around."

"Query: Master do you mean we might engage in unadulterated slaughter?" HK-47 asked, his artificial voice full of enthusiasm. "Just the thought is making my circuits quiver." Canderous smiled grimly amused by HK-47's enthusiasm.

"I don't know about unadulterated, but there would definitely be plenty of killing," Revan answered. "HK, watch over the ship while Canderous is working. I'm going to see if Carth wants to get a drink."

----------

"I will have one of whatever my fine, white-haired friend here is drinking," Revan announced to the barkeeper. Motioning to Carth added "and a drink of his choice to my other friend." Falen looked up from his drink and smiled at Revan. On Falen's right, Taza also gave a small smile. "Falen, Taza; this is Carth Onasi. Carth, the Echani is Falen and the Zabrak is Taza. They're old companions and very good friends of mine." Carth stared suspiciously at the two strangers, not quite knowing what to make of them. Falen looked to be in his late twenties, maybe his early thirties but Taza looked young, early twenties, if that.

"How do the two of you know Kev?" Carth inquired.

"They were on the same ship as me," Revan quickly explained. "Back when I was a scout. We lost track of each other when the ship I was on fell under attacked during a battle over a year ago and I believe I was presumed dead."

"Most everyone you knew believes that you are dead, but some of us knew you were still alive." Falen added in a quiet tone. "You are too determined and strong to be killed so easily."

"So, Kev," Taza paused imperceptibly on the name. "What happened after the explosion? We know you're alive but…," she trailed off.

"Well," Revan began slowly. "I do not really remember. They tell me I hit my head pretty hard and it made me lose some of my memories." At this statement Taza and Falen's eyes darkened. "But they were able to patch me up and find me a job as a soldier of the Republic, where I was promptly forced to abandon ship, crash-landing on Taris with Carth. Now I am on a mission for the Jedi and traveling with Bastila."

"_Kev!_" Carth hissed, furious at 'Kev' for revealing that they were on a secret mission with Bastila.

"Don't worry, Carth," Revan reassured. "I have trusted these two with my life before."

"Excuse me, did you say Bastila, as in Bastila Shan?" swiveling around on his stool, Revan saw an older women who looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Yes," Revan answered slowly. "and you are…?"

"Helena, Helena Shan," she replied. "I'm her mother. Could you do my a favor and send give her a message for me? I would like to speak to her." Her answer explained why she looked familiar; she shared some of the same features Bastila had.

"One moment," Revan said raising a finger. Pulling out his comlink, he thumbed the activation switch, calling the Ebon Hawk. "Come in Ebon Hawk."

"What's up, Kev?" Mission's cheerful voice issued from the comlink a few moments later.

"Please let Bastila know that I am with someone in the cantina, who would like to speak with her."

"Actually she's already on her way to the cantina to find you. She mentioned something about needing to talk to you."

"Could you call to let her know, please," Revan asked.

"Sure." While Revan had been talking with Mission, Taza and Falen had finished their drinks.

"It is good seeing you, Kev," Falen said as he stood. "Is there anything you want us to tell Thedess?"

"Just that I am alive and I have a new objective," Revan answered, nodding in farewell. "I will contact you later."

"We look forward to hearing from you," Taza answered as they made their way to the cantina exit.

Helena watched them go as they left. "Your name is Kev, right? You know those two who just left--are they a couple?" she asked Revan.

Revan stared at her in confusion for a few moments before he understood her question. "No. They are friends and comrades, but Falen is more of a father figure." Revan took another sip of his drink, turning again as he heard the cantina door open. Bastila stood in the doorway surveying the cantina, looking for Revan. Spotting him, she started towards him, her pace slowing and her eyes darkening as she spied her mother.

_I get the feeling that this conversation is not going to go well._ Revan thought to himself.

----------

_I'm surprised that it went as well as it did_. Revan was sitting on his bunk in the starboard dormitory.

The conversation between Bastila and her mother had started on shaky ground leaving Revan as the acting referee. With a few well chosen comments, Revan helped stabilize it into a civil conversation. Helena had asked Bastila to look for the data holocron that belonged to her father. He had used it as a journal and had it on his person when the Krayt Dragon near Anchorhead had killed him. Revan had readily agreed to search for the holocron if there was time.

Lying down he slipped into a meditative, sleep-like trance, focusing on his memories of his first visit to Tatooine's Star Map: Before he had become a Dark Lord of the Sith.

In the portside dormitory, Bastila sat pondering on the visit with her mother, which had left her in a foul mood.

_I even forgot to talk to Kev and see if his identity is intact and how much of Darth Revan's surviving identity has reemerged._ Groaning, she laid back onto her own bunk in defeat. _It is too late now to talk to him because he's probably already asleep. It would be simple if I could just…._ She sat up quickly. O_f course, our Bond. _Climbing off her bunk, she sat on the floor and began to meditate.

Reaching through the Force Bond, she entered Kev's mind. As she burrowed deeper into his mind she found herself in a blurred landscape that resembled the Dune Sea. Standing right in front of her was a man dressed in Darth Revan's distinctive armor. She also saw Malak, not the Darth Malak she knew, but the Malak from the vision of Revan and Malak's visit to the Dantooine Star Map. The two of them were standing in front of the entrance of a large cave set in the side of the dunes.

"Why is Kev dreaming about this vision again?" Bastila thought aloud. She was surprised that she could actually hear her voice in this strange dream-like landscape. Her answer loomed suddenly in the entrance of the cave. She gasped in fright as the Krayt Dragon filled the entrance of the cave. Surprisingly enough, it did not move aggressively towards Revan or Malak, it just seemed to decide to wander out of it's cave of it's own free will.

"It's only a dream," Bastila panted to herself, her breathing beginning to slow. The Krayt Dragon looked so lifelike and it had scared her when it had first appeared.

"What are you doing here, Bastila?" Looking up she saw Revan's helmeted face very close and looking at her.

"Darth Revan!" She inhaled sharply, "That's impossible. Your mind and identity was shattered when you were injured in Malak's attack."

"Perhaps," Revan's tone was noncommittal, "But you still haven't answered question. What are you doing here in my mind? Looking for Kev?"

Bastila thought quickly, trying to order her thoughts, which the now motionless Krayt Dragon had scattered. Deciding to not reveal the true reason why she was there she answered, "No, I came to look at your memories."

Darth Revan stared at her silently for a moment. Finally, he growled, "I would appreciate the truth for as long as you are here." Bastila's eyes widened as she realized that he knew she was lying. "But this once I will let you off with a warning. From now on, give me the truth and I will reply in kind. Now, what can I do for you, as you have joined the few that know the great and _evil_ Darth Revan isn't as dead as the galaxy thought for the past year."

"Hold on, you know that it has been over a year since Malak betrayed you?"

"I heard it through Kev's ears when Carth told him on Taris and again from the Jedi Council and others on Dantooine; I saw the truth through his eyes."

Bastila breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Good. Kev, it seems, is still the dominate identity._ _But wait, if Revan is still around…_. "You're the reason Kev learned the ways of the Force so quickly and why he was able to deal so easily with two Sith today."

Darth Revan nodded, his gloved hands silently applauding her conclusion, "Experience and knowledge can easily level the playing field, can't it. Also, this is my body, my mind," Revan added motioning to his chest and helmeted head. "Of course I want it to remain intact. Now, was there something you wanted to know or did you just want to talk?"

Bastila looked around searching for inspiration. Here eyes settled on the frozen Krayt Dragon, "Why is a Krayt Dragon here?"

"There was one in the cave when I was last on Tatooine. I suspect it is still there now," he answered. Then he asked a question of his own, "Why did you choose to lie today, about not knowing why the Dark Jedi would hunt you and me?"

"You mean Kev and me."

Tapping his chest plate Darth Revan repeated, "My body."

Bastila looked down as she thought on her answer. Looking up she said, "If I told Kev the truth, it might destroy him enough for you to be freed and Darth Revan would rise again."

Darth Revan looked quietly at her. She could not see his expression behind his faceplate, the mask he had worn for the Mandalorian War and the Jedi Civil War. She heard his breath hiss quietly through the filter in a sigh. When he spoke Bastila thought she sensed a slight sadness, "You are so certain that the Dark Lord will rise again. No matter. Before you go, I want to offer you a gift: knowledge and training above your own." Raising his hand to stop her interruption he continued. "You can already guess when and where you can improve your saber skills. For anything else you may come here and speak with me. Now it is late, and time to end this discussion."

"I will not learn anything from you," Bastila declared vehemently. "You are of the Dark Side, you will always remain a servant to the Dark Side."

"The Jedi say, only the Sith deal in absolutes," Darth Revan replied in a hard tone. Bastila jerked like she had touched a live wire. Darth Revan continued in a lighter tone, "Here we see the faulty logic of the Jedi. They say only the Sith deal in absolutes, yet this is an absolute. The Jedi Code itself is full of absolutes. But I digress, I was saying my farewell. I will promise you this; I will not hurt you unless it is for your own good, nor will I force you to the Dark side. Now go," with his final words he raised his hand in a pushing motion. Suddenly she felt like she was thrown out of the dream-like landscape and back into her body.

Opening her eyes Bastila saw she was back in the port dormitory. Climbing into her bed, Bastila pondered over Darth Revan's final words as she allowed her exhaustion to overwhelm her.

_He was really sincere_, she thought before sleep claimed her.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is an interesting development. I hope my readers enjoy it.

On another note, hopefully the chapters should start coming faster since my beta is starting to crack the whip at me. This should in no way effect the general quality of the chapters. Thank you for reading and I enjoy reviews and suggestions.


	10. Tatooine part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_The morning following their arrival on Tatooine and the purchase of the droid HK-47, Revan and several of his companions set out from Anchorhead in a rented speeder to find the Star Map and deal with the Sand People. Revan and HK-47 were able to peaceably enter the Sand People's enclave and negotiated a satisfactory resolution to the Sand People's attacks on Czerka Corporation's sandcrawlers, while Canderous and Bastila waited a 'safe' distance away in the speeder. As a sign of good faith, the Sand People chieftain gave his Gaffi stick to Revan in exchange for two moisture vaporators, and answered questions about the possible location of the Star Map's cave. _

_ Proceeding on to the cave, the company met a hunter by the name of Komad Fortuna who was planning to kill the Krayt Dragon due to the upset in the ecological balance of the local area. Komad asked for their aid in luring the Krayt Dragon into a mine field he had already set up to kill it. Aiding him, the Krayt Dragon was killed, giving them free reign of the cave. Komad, in his gratitude, offered Revan one of the Krayt Dragon pearls as a reward. Komad then took his leave to report the completion of his task, leaving Revan and his companions to their business in the cave_….

"Anybody else get the feeling that finding this Star Map in the back of the Krayt Dragon's cave is more than just a coincidence?" Canderous asked as the Star Map opened.

"The Star Map is an artifact of the Dark side," Bastila stated as she recorded the coordinates stored in this Star Map. Revan noticed a tattered equipment pouch lying on the ground in the cave. Retrieving it from the floor, Revan searched through the contents as he listened to Bastila with half an ear. "It probably drew the Krayt Dragon here and enslaved it."

"That is a possibility," Revan said, "But it isn't important now. We have what we came for…right. Good. Bastila, I believe this is the holocron you were looking for." Revan handed the small data holocron he had found in the pouch to Bastila.

"Statement: Master," HK-47's voice echoed from the entrance, "my auditory sensors are picking up multiple incoming speeders. Query: May I kill the organic meatbags using them?"

Canderous chuckled at HK-47's request but Bastila was not impressed. "Kev, why do you keep that droid?"

"I find him useful in more ways than one," Revan answered. He began walking to the entrance with Canderous immediately following him.

Bastila stood watching him with a puzzled expression as he walked away. She found Kev's manner familiar for a moment, though she couldn't think why. She looked at the holocron like it could answer her question. "Coming, Bastila?" his voiced echoed, startling Bastila from her thoughts. Pocketing the holocron she hurried after them, catching up as they all stepped into the light of Tatooine's twin suns.

HK-47 was waiting by the rented speeder, eagerly facing the direction that the now audible speeders were coming from. They appeared in a staggered formation as they crested the nearby dune top; first a swoop, followed closely by two rented passenger speeders like the one Canderous had rented. They coasted to a stop roughly ten meters in front of Revan and his companions and their passengers dismounted. The diminutive human swoop rider was easily recognized by Revan and Canderous.

"That's how Malak knew," Revan commented quietly.

"What?" Bastila asked quietly as the diminutive human began to speak.

"I have to give you credit…" he began.

"It's Calo Nord, Bastila. He apparently survived the roof falling on him on Taris.

"Oh, him," Bastila groaned as she remembered her first encounter with Calo in Davik's estate.

"You led me on quite a chase," Calo continued, apparently ignoring the byplay. "But nobody gets away in the end."

"I see you brought some backup this time, Calo," Canderous mocked, nodding towards Calo's four thugs, two Agualish and two Rodians. "Realized we were too much for you too handle alone, eh?"

"HK, prepare to engage in unadulterated slaughter," Revan said without taking his eyes of Calo.

"Declaration: It will be my pleasure, master."

"Just be sure not to hit Bastila or me," HK-47 looked as wounded as his durasteel face could show. "Bastila, you charge the thug on the far right, I will take the one on the far left," Revan quietly ordered. "I'll meet you in the middle, first one gets Calo if Canderous or HK don't get him first."

"You got lucky on Taris," Calo responded to Canderous' taunts. He noticed Bastila tensing, his instincts, honed through hunting countless bounties, warned him that Bastila was preparing to attack. Calo tensed in preparation for a fight, his armor hiding his tension from the eyes of his pray. He continued as if he hadn't noticed anything. "The Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death. But I promise—"

"Now!" Revan barked. Revan leaped forward, leaning into his sprint as he used the force to quicken his pace. Bastila was only a moment behind Revan as HK-47 opened up with his blaster, Canderous quickly joining him.

Calo Nord's shock was complete as Revan was the first to charge. The speed with which Bastila and Revan were closing on him added greatly to his surprise. As a professional bounty hunter and part time hunter, Calo could stop a charging beast or opponent with his accuracy: but he had never fought Jedi before. Calo missed Bastila by inches as she charged him, then she was passed him and fire from Canderous and HK-47 were flying towards him. Belatedly, Calo realized that Bastila and Revan had never been targeting him; they were going after his hired help. Calo quickly reached for the control of his energy shield on his wrist. He never reached it; HK-47's blaster spoke twice in quick succession as his computerized accuracy identified the quickest way to kill his target. Calo Nord's head jerked back as his temple smoked, his body jerked backwards, his throat open, letting his final breath escape. His body fell over as a hail of blaster bolts from Canderous' repeating rife roared at Calo and his fellow bounty hunters.

Revan covered the distance in a moment. Swinging his lightsaber, up he removed the bounty hunter's lower arm and blaster. Stopping behind the bounty hunter, Revan removed his head, ending his career. Throwing his lightsaber, Revan impaled the closest bounty hunter to him. The bounty hunter's body was then thrown back by Canderous' sustained fire.

Revan glanced around the battlefield, Bastila had finished off her original opponent and the bounty hunter who would have been her next opponent was dropped by a well placed blaster bolt from HK-47. He also saw Calo Nord, the infamous bounty hunter, sprawled on his back, his goggled eyes staring expressionless up at the sky.

"Well, that takes care of that," Revan commented lightly. "Let's check the bodies for anything useful and be on our way. But first we'll visit your mother," he added looking at Bastila, "then were leaving this sandy dust ball behind us."

----------

HK-47 was standing quietly in front of Revan as he sat on his bunk in the starboard side dormitory. He pondered the implications of the message he had received. "HK, repeat the message, again."

"Statement: Very well. Recitation: Thedess has acknowledged your message and is currently readying the thirteenth task force for your return along with preparations needed for those who will seek to rejoin your forces. He is also pleased to announce that the project should be completed and ready for use within the month. Taza and I are currently informing loyalists in the Sith forces that you are alive. We were unable to reach Mistress Traya, and the Trayus Academy seems to have completely dropped off of even the secret communication networks. We are not yet aware of the reason why, but at this time we are searching for any information available. We await your orders, Master." HK-47 concluded.

Revan continued to ponder for several moments as HK-47 stood silently. "HK, message is as follows: Thedess is to be commended for his work and inform him I will hold him to his promise that it will be completed within the month. The two of you are also to be commended for your work and dedication. Know this, the Sith code is detrimental to my purpose now and to be cast aside. It has caused me to turn aside from my goals once; I will not allow it to do so again. We now will follow the old code—you know which one. Continue to seek information on the Trayus Academy but do not go there. I feel my old master follows a different road than mine and knows this, but I will not allow her to interfere with the course I have set. You are to continue quietly spreading word of my return. That is all. End message. You may go HK. Transmit the message when we are out of hyperspace."

"Statement: As you wish master," HK-47 said. He then strode from the room, his metallic footsteps echoing in the hall.

Revan sighed as he lay down on the bunk. It had been a busy day. First there had been Calo Nord and his cronies. Then there had been the discussion with Bastila's mother, which, thankfully, had gone a lot better then their first discussion and had even ended with the two of them parting on much better terms. There had been signs of healing in the old wounds between them. Maybe one day they might even have a proper mother/daughter relationship. For now, they were well on their way to Kashyyyk with Tatooine already far behind them. He was tired, but instead of sleeping he slipped into the sleep-like trance he had been in when Bastila had contacted his mind the first time. The trance allowed him to rest a little, but it was nowhere near as effective as actually sleeping.

Revan laid there in that state for over half an hour before he felt the soft touch of Bastila's reaching mind. This time he chose the setting of the dreamscape deliberately to be the main cargo hold of the Ebon hawk. Remembering to appear in his armor, he waited for Bastila to enter the dreamscape.

"Greetings, Bastila, I had hoped you might return," Revan quietly greeted Bastila as she entered. She was surprised to find themselves in the Ebon Hawk's cargo hold. Seeing her surprise, Revan asked impishly, gesturing to the room, "would you have preferred the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban? Or perhaps some other dark and evil place that would obviously be the haunts of Dark Lords of the Sith?" At Bastila's worried look he added with a sigh," I was merely jesting. But I'm certain that you have questions to ask. Why else would you seek me out?"

Bastila visibly regained control of her composure before she asked heatedly, "Last time we talked, you said the Jedi Order was flawed. Do feel that the Sith Order is better?"

"No."

Revan's answer caught Bastila of guard. It had not been the answer she had expected. Seeing her look of confusion, he continued, "All the Sith Order does is make strong and devious warriors. Even then, it only produces them in small numbers with an internal governing structure inherently more unstable than the Jedi Order."

"Then why did you create a Sith empire?"

"A means to an end, Bastila. Unfortunately, Malak has warped it beyond what I originally intended."

Bastila was steadily getting more and more confused. "What end? Why would you create such evil and then unleash it on the Republic?"

"I needed the Republic to be strong, and failing that, I needed to conquer it and make it strong," he calmly answered. "Do not bother asking me why, I will not tell you now; you're not ready to understand."

"Understand what?" Bastila asked, the figure of righteous indignation, "why wouldn't I understand?"

Revan's visor showed no clue to what was going on behind the mask. Nor did Revan speak for several moments. Finally, he answered, "Bastila, I will let you answer that, since anything I say here, you might ignore." Silence followed Revan's answer for some time.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"Why?" Bastila asked, choked with frustration.

"Why..."

"Why did you create the Sith empire?"

Revan gave a bitter laugh. "I created my Sith empire because it seemed like a good idea at the time. If you learn nothing else from me, learn this: The end does not always justify the means.

"It is late and I am certain I have given you much to think about. Come, it is time to end this discussion. Some final words of advice. Never underestimate the Dark side's power to corrupt—I did, to my downfall. Also, work on your lightsaber skills. If I remember correctly, you will need them on Kashyyyk. Until next time, Bastila."

Revan came out of the trance with a sigh, _I revealed more then I meant to_. _To late to change things now_, he thought in a resigned tone. Sitting up, he prepared to stand. _Perhaps Canderous will help me make a few pieces of armor, before we reach Kashyyyk._ He thought as he stood. _I will need to also brush up on my lightsaber skills before Kashyyyk. If Bastila refuses to spar with me I can always ask Juhani._

**Authour's Note**_: _I will admit that after Kashyyyk, my plans for the course of the story are getting a little fuzzy. In any case, thank you for reading and please leave any thoughts you have on the story. For those who wish to make a suggestion, I promise that I will look over your suggestion and not ignore it.

youngd2506: I hope this chapter answered you question.


	11. Kashyyyk and the Terentatek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. **

_ Arriving at Kashyyyk, Revan and his companions found the planet under the control of the less than reputable Czerka Cooperation. At the insistence of the majority of the crew, Zaalbar reluctantly went along with Revan as the local expert on Wookiees and their customs. Unfortunately, upon entering the local Wookiee city of Rwookrrorro, the reason for Zaalbar's reluctance was discovered. Zaalbar had been banished several years earlier as a mad-claw after attacking his brother, Chuundar, with his claws. Chuundar was now the Wookiee chieftain, but surprisingly enough, did not seek Zaalbar's head. Instead, Chuundar is holding Zaalbar hostage while Revan and his companions were "asked" to deal with a crazed Wookiee in the Shadowlands._

_ While searching the Shadowlands, they met an enigmatic old man by the name of Jolee Bindo who decided to help them. He also claimed to know who, and where the crazed Wookiee was. Jolee also said he knew where to find the Star Map…. _

Kashyyyk was definitely not what Revan remembered from his last visit during the Mandalorian War. Czerka had set up shop and had pushed from their usual borderline legal activities to strait-out _illegal_ ones. Worse, Chuundar, Zaalbar's brother, was right in the middle of it by helping Czerka to enslave his own people.

_No wonder Zaalbar was quiet about his past_, Revan thought to himself. _Pity he isn't here, he might of helped when we talk to Freyyr. _ Contrary to what Chuundar wanted, Revan was definitely going to talk to Freyyr, and if possible, spare his life.

"Where exactly did you say Freyyr should be?" Revan asked Jolee.

"Well, last I saw him he was…" a loud howl interrupted Jolee, "right there," he finished, pointing at the howling Wookiee. "Right there, the one howling like a crazed Wookiee."

Bastila and Juhani turned towards Jolee, incredulous expressions on their faces. Revan just looked at Jolee, an eyebrow arching upward. Revan looked at Freyyr as his howl changed to actual Shyriiwook, the Wookiee's main trade language. Revan did not like what he heard.

"Jolee, you're his friend, talk to him quick," Revan demanded as Freyyr advanced aggressively with his double bladed vibrosword. Bastila and Juhani put their hands on their lightsabers and readied themselves for a fight. Though they didn't understand Shyriiwook, they knew what an angry and dangerous Wookiee looked like.

"Calm yourself, Freyyr," Jolee implored. "We are friends. Don't you remember me?"

"[After years in the Shadowlands, I remember that outsiders are not to be trusted. I'll see you dead!]" roared the almost feral Wookiee, charging towards Revan, who was standing closest to Freyyr.

"Well, this may prove difficult," Revan heard Jolee mutter to himself, drawing one last look from Revan before he faced Freyyr.

Revan was glad for the vambraces he had made with Canderous' help, as Freyyr attacked with all his Wookiee might. It also helped that he knew a bit of the Matukai traditions, which taught balance between the force and the body enabling practitioners to perform physical feats beyond even the Jedi. Something Revan had learned, among other things, when he was young and traveling the Galaxy.

Bastila and Juhani watched with fascination as Revan parried blows from the enraged Wookiee with his forearms. Revan's speed and strength completely stalled Freyyr's attack.

Jolee, who had originally planned to help, decided to watch and see the result. It came as an open handed blow to Freyyr's chest, knocking him back and driving the air from his lungs. Falling to all fours, Freyyr tried to draw air back into his lungs. Revan kick Freyyr's weapon from his grasp and activated his lightsaber, holding it over Freyyr's head.

"[I…I am beaten,]" Freyyr stated, finally getting enough air to speak. "[Take my head, Czerka filth. You'll not get another chance. So swears Freyyr of Kashyyyk,]" he finished defiantly.

Revan deactivated his lightsaber. "What if I said I didn't want to kill you?"

"[The words of outsiders are tainted with lies.]" He glared up at Revan, "[you can't convince me otherwise.]"

"Do you know Zaalbar and Chuundar?" Revan asked, stepping back allowing Freyyr to stand. Bastila, Juhani and Jolee waited to see how things would end.

"[What?]" Freyyr barked, quickly standing upright. "[Those are my sons. Why do you speak their names? TELL me!]"

"I am called Kev," Revan answered, carefully avoiding the claim that his name actually was Kev. "And I arrived on Kashyyyk with Zaalbar and met Chuundar."

"[To my shame,]" Freyyr mourned, "[Zaalbar was exiled and enslaved. Do you dare…]"

"Not a slave."

"[What?]"

"Zaalbar is not a slave," Revan continued, "he did swear a life debt to me, and he is currently being held hostage by Chuundar, but he is not a slave."

"[Then he must see something of worth in you. I will listen—cautiously though. Gullibility has harmed me in the past,]" Freyyr announced looking at Revan. "[Zaalbar is a Chuundar's hostage. Why?]"

Revan smiled blandly at Freyyr. "To ensure I kill you." Revan ignored Freyyr's stiffening as he continued. "I begin to see why. As his father, you must have some kind of footing with which to claim the chieftainship, I presume."

"[What do you mean, outsider?]" Freyyr asked, confused by Revan's attitude.

"I want Zaalbar free," he explained. "But I also do not approve of slavery. Since you are the former chieftain, Chuundar obviously considers you a threat, and you also do not approve of slavery. Some of our goals are mutually beneficial."

"[Some of our goals?]"

"The goal that doesn't concern you is merely retrieving information from the Star Map here in the Shadowlands," Revan answered, ignoring Bastila's glare for not keeping the purpose of their mission secret. "Now, I assume you lost your support through treachery on Chuundar's part. Is there some way you could regain that support?"

"[Chuundar has a strong web of lies,]" Freyyr began, "[but if I appeal to the traditions of my people, I might be able to gather some support. I need Bacca's blade. It is a symbol of our independence and of our great chieftains for centuries. It was damaged a generation ago by Rothrrrawr in a battle with the Great Beast. He survived the battle but left the blade in the hide of the creature. The hilt is still in the court of our chieftain…with Chuundar. If the blade is recovered, it could cast doubt on his rule.]"

"How do we find this creature?" Revan asked.

"[Fresh blood will draw it out. Before Chuundar's rule put an end to it, fresh kills were often left south of here, near the Star Map you seek.]"

"Thank you," Revan told him. Turning to Jolee he motioned, "Jolee, lead on."

Freyyr stopped Revan, "[I will show where to find the Great Beast. Please Kev,]" he begged, "[help me find the blade of Bacca's sword. I must make things right. ]"

Revan nodded, and then followed Jolee and Freyyr into the dark pathways of the Shadowlands.

**********

Revan turned towards the heavy footprints coming from the pathway he knew went to the Star Map. He calmly looked at the dark shape of the creature he had expected to find here on Kashyyyk. He had felt it the last time he had been here and knew it would be by the Star Map, but he still wished they hadn't had to face it.

"Terentatek," Revan calmly stated the name. "Avoid its poisonous claws and tusk, and don't bother to use the Force. Its hide is immune to almost anything you know and resistant to lightsabers. Oh yeah, it's also very strong and fairly fast, so be careful," Revan advised his companions. "The best solution is to keep moving and keep it from focusing on one person," he told them quickly. "I'll get its attention then get behind it, when it turns to face me that's when you attack."

Without waiting for a response, Revan charged forward using the Force to quicken his movements and close the gap. Grabbing his two lightsabers from his belt, he activated them. With a dual snap-hiss two blades sprung into existence, one yellow and the other a pearly white.

The yellow one was once a trophy of the late Mandalorian leader on Dantooine, changed to suit Revan's preferences and given the yellow focusing crystal the Jedi Council had given him. The pearly white was the lightsaber he had made with his own hands; the focusing crystal was none other than the Krayt Dragon pearl, properly cleaned and prepared for the purpose.

The Terentatek paused in its march towards the fresh kill hanging in the Ritual spot. It saw a figure with two lightsabers rushing towards it, and it sensed something it had not felt for some time; a Force-sensitive. At the moment of their creation through Sith Alchemy, Terentateks were designed for one thing: hunting and feeding on the blood of Jedi and other Force-sensitives. Growling with bloodlust, it spread it arms readying to grab the little creature that charged towards it.

Leaping, Revan sought to jump over the Terentatek and stab the right eye as he passed over. The Terentatek lifted its head trying to gore Revan with its tusks. Revan's lightsaber skidded off of the ridges that protect the beast's eyes, doing little to harm it, but enraging the already bloodthirsty beast. Screaming in fury, the Terentatek made a grab for him.

At the threat of the tusks and its claws, Revan used the Force to push himself higher out of its reach, his momentum still carrying him over the Terentatek. His altered flight path caused Revan to discard his original plan of landing right behind it and attacking it immediately upon landing. Now he was arcing too high for that and was going to land a good twenty meters farther than he had intended. Twisting in the air, Revan oriented himself for his landing. He also saw the Terentatek turn to face him as he landed, skidding backwards. Revan came to a halt as his back ran into something curved and hard. A voice startled him from behind.

"Life form detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition…"

_Ah, yes. The basic-speaking holocron interface I installed last time I was here_, Revan realized.

"Primary neural recognition, complete. Preliminary match found. Begin socialized interface," it continued, heedless of the battle.

Glancing at the howling Terentatek and hearing a Wookiee battle cry, Revan knew that the others had attacked it. At the same time he remembered that the interface would open because it recognized him.

_I cannot let the others know yet; now is not the time. Yet, I can't leave them to fight by themselves._

"Neural scan indicates positive identification of subject Revan. No further testing of the subject required. I will brief you…"

"Command: Override," Revan interrupted, "open the Star Map and return to stasis."

"Override acknowledged. This unit has fulfilled its primary purpose…" Revan didn't stay to hear the interface complete its message or to see the Star Map open, he charged quickly forward, using the Force once again to increase his speed.

Through the swinging of the Terentateks arms he saw that all his companions were unharmed. Revan felt time slow as he saw Bastila charging recklessly forward, one of the Terentatek's clawed hands swinging to intercept her. Putting on an extra burst of speed he closed the distance even faster. Leaping, he aimed his lightsabers at the back of the creature's neck and its shoulder. Revan impacted with the force of a slow moving speeder, driving the Terentatek stumbling forward and knocking the wind from his own lungs. Revan felt his ribs grown in protest but by using the Force to increase his body's durability, something he had learned in his studies of Matukai, he protected them from breaking.

--

Bastila took the opportunity of the Terentatek's unexplained stumble to stab her lightsaber under one of the ridged hide plates covering its neck and slash open its throat. Leaping back, Bastila avoided the Terentatek as it stumbled forward again and tried to screech in pain. Ponderously, it fell forward, never to rise again.

It was easy to for her to see Kev hanging on its back from his two lightsabers. As he deactivated them, he didn't slide off of the Terentatek's sloped back. Nor did he seem to try to. Bastila could see Kev's torso heaving like he was having trouble breathing.

"Kev, what's the matter?" Bastila asked, worry at the edges of her voice. "Are you all right?" Weakly Kev held up a hand with a finger raised, as he silently asked for a moment to recover.

"I found Bacca's blade," he then answered in a strained voice.

"You didn't land on it did you?" Bastila exclaimed, her voice pitching higher in worry, rushing to his side trying to lift him gently up. "Where did it get you?"

"Bastila…Bastila," Kev's voice spoke reassuringly, rapidly recovering, "I'm alright. I'm fine. I was merely resting on it." Bastila saw that the detached blade protruding from the Terentatek's back was not covered in blood, nor was Kev bleeding. Sighing with relief, she helped him sit up on the remains of the Terentatek as he finished catching his breath.

"Ah, yes," Kev began, "I saw the Star Map back there; it was opening when I attacked the Terentatek from behind. Would you please go record the coordinates while I rest here?" Bastila nodded and stood up to leave.

"Yeah, I you saw charging that thing, boy," Jolee spoke up. "You young people are so rash. What did you think you were, boy? A proton torpedo?"

"Yes," was his wry response.

"Hmph. Well, next time, _be_ a proton torpedo and blow it apart," Jolee responded. Changing topics, he inquired, "What do you mean that you saw the Star Map open? There is a little computer thingy that controls it and keeps it shut."

"I heard it say something about a neural match found and that it was opening the Star Map."

"What?" Jolee cried indignantly, "It muttered something about wrong neural patterns to me."

"Maybe you're just too old and irreverent."

"Why you disrespectful young pup," Jolee began as Kev chuckled. Bastila hid an amused smile as she walked towards where Kev had pointed. She could see a familiar glow of a Star Map.

Bastila heard Kev stop chuckling as spoke to Freyyr, "And now Freyyr, I present to you Bacca's blade. If you have trouble removing it I'm sure the irreverent, old man over there will help you."

**Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter 11. For those who want a faster uploading will be pleased to hear that chapter 12 has already been started and, with luck, will be posted by the end of the week. Once again, comments and suggestions are welcome.

Nxkris: I will keep that a secret for now, but the answer will come. Maybe even in the next chapter, I'll see where the story takes me.


	12. Loyalties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

_ Having obtained the coordinates from the Star Map as well as the means for Freyyr to end Chuundar's reign, Revan and his companions left the Shadowlands. They returned in time to aid Freyyr in his bid to retake his place as chieftain of the Wookiees. With Freyyr now as reigning chieftain, the Wookiees learned of Czerka's slaving operations. Enraged, the Wookiees proceeded to bodily throw Czerka off of Kashyyyk. _

_ Leaving Kashyyyk as the turmoil began to calm, Revan lifted off from Kashyyyk with one more companion. Jolee Bindo, for reasons of his own, has decided to join them in their fight against the Sith. _

_Finding a moment alone with his master, HK-47 informs Revan of a communication he received…. _

"Recitation: Master, the project is in its final stages, and can be used immediately upon your return. Also, your strongest supporters among the Sith have been informed of your return and are gradually spreading the old code. Even now they are beginning to sound out those closest to them and informing them of the changes. So far, we have learned that the majority of the responses are most favorable to your return and the intended changes. Your followers stand ready to rejoin you and we await the order to stand by your side once more. Your Crusaders have requested that you be informed that they impatiently await the day of your return. End message."

Revan sat in silence, pondering his next move, as HK-47 concluded the message. Coming to a decision, he said, "I am pleased to hear of your progress and I, too, await the day we stand together. Though I am not yet ready to reveal my presence, I cannot be certain of how long I will remain unrecognized. I now travel to Manaan, which has a Sith presence. You are all ordered to stand ready as my hand may be forced in the near future. Force willing, I will be ready before that happens. End Message. Thank you HK," Revan paused, and held out a datacard. "One more thing. Here is a message that, when I tell you, you will transmit on all Sith frequencies. You may go now." HK-47 acknowledged his orders and left.

He did not feel ready to reveal the truth to his companions. Ideally, all of them would follow him once they knew that he was Revan and not Kev, but he knew better than to trust in an ideal situation.

Carth had improved a great deal when it came to trusting anyone besides himself, but Revan knew that the revelation of his true identity would stress whatever trust Carth had to the breaking point. _More than likely he will return to the Republic. Though…that may be where I need him the most. He is loyal to the ideals of the Republic._

_Bastila is different though_. She had warmed up to both Revan's identities. Including the side of himself that she identified as Darth Revan; the side she commonly saw in their dreamscape conversations. _She is the one I am least sure of what she will do. At this time, she will probably go back to the Republic and the Jedi Order. Perhaps during our next dreamscape conversation I will merely shadow my face with my hood instead of wearing my mask, just to see how she will respond._

_Juhani will most likely follow me, as well as Mission and Zaalbar, those two were almost always together. Canderous is a Mandalorian and will definitely follow me. Jolee…is an enigma. Something I should change,_ Revan concluded.

Standing up, Revan proceeded to make his way towards the Ebon Hawk's medical bay; Jolee's chosen place of residence since joining them. A strange choice for a strange, reclusive old man.

Crossing the threshold of the medical bay and closing the door behind him, Revan exchanged a few brief greetings and minor chit chat with Jolee about the coming search on Manaan when Revan cut to the heart of his visit with Jolee.

"Why, exactly, did you decide to leave your home on Kashyyyk and come with us?"

Jolee, unfazed by the direct question, responded, "I just wanted some adventure."

"I find that hard to believe, coming from the man who lived in the Shadowlands for several decades," Revan stated. "Honestly, why did you come with us?"

"What's the best way to approach this?" Jolee wondered aloud. "Ah, a story." Revan lifted an eyebrow in surprise, causing Jolee to look at him sternly. "You're going to get a story whether you like it or not."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it," Jolee responded. "Now where was I? Ah, yes, the story. In a small village a young man sees a terribly venomous snake. Nervously, he watches the snake until it leaves the village. Following it into the forest he begins to clear the path and help it over obstacles. He even helps keep it fed. Many days pass and eventually he follows the snake into the great desert. In the desert, the snake grows hungry and bites the young man. As the poison quickly makes its way through his body, the snake asks him, 'Why were you foolish enough to follow me into the great desert?' The young man looks at the snake and answers, 'Was I following you? I thought I was leading you away from everyone else.' Then he died."

Revan sat quietly for a moment with a mild expression on his face. Calmly, he asked, "Am I the snake?"

Jolee looked intently at Revan, "that is what I want to see for myself."

"I see," Revan said. "You are not afraid of dying, then."

"I've come a long way," Jolee answered with amusement, "and I'm going to die anyway; so it doesn't bother me in the least.

"I can see you have destiny before you—but you still have the power to write your future." He stated firmly holding Revan's gaze. "Nothing is decided until we make our choice."

Standing up, Revan turned to open the door. Looking over his shoulder he said, "the young man does not need to fear the serpent's venom. That is saved for enemies to itself and all it holds dear." He nodded to Jolee, "Thank you for answering my questions." Activating the door release, Revan left Jolee to whatever the old man had been doing before he arrived.

**********

"Do you love me?"

Bastila had just arrived in Revan's dreamscape rendezvous, the Jedi Archives, when Revan asked the question.

"What?!" She sputtered, completely caught off guard by the question as well as the lack of Revan's iconic mask. Color flushed her cheeks as she glared at him for the impertinent question.

"I just wanted to see the expression on your face," she could hear the amusement in his voice and see his lips quirking in a smile, though his hood shadowed and hid most of his face. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Bastila's irritation was evident on her face. Taking a deep breath she recited to herself, "there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no…"

"Peace, yet emotion is what I use."

"Excuse me?"

"Peace, yet emotion is part of the original Jedi Code," Revan answered. "I like to use the original. It makes more sense. The modern '_refined_' Code is a lot harder for your average Jedi to understand. It leads people to deny various important aspects of their personalities and life."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" Bastila was curious now, her anger at Revan's original question deflected.

"Let us take what you were just saying," Revan motioned to Bastila. "There is no emotion, There is peace. This would imply to many who hear it that Jedi are cold-heart living machines who only live for justice, never mercy. They would also think that a Jedi could never be at peace as long as they felt any emotion."

"That's not true," Bastila protested, "We are supposed to render mercy to the innocent and the oppressed."

"Yet mercy is born in the emotions and feelings of sympathy and compassion," he countered. "Without sympathy and compassion, you will never feel the desire to render mercy or kindness.

"As to never feeling at peace while feeling emotions," he continued, "I can tell you that assumption is false from personal experience. When I was a Padawan back on Dantooine, before the Mandalorian Wars, I was quite happy _and_ at peace learning the ways of the Jedi." Bastila's expression was thoughtful as she pondered Revan's feelings on the Jedi Code. She could hear the resolution in his voice.

"Bastila…may I ask you a question?"

"You may," she hesitantly answered, a little wary after Revan's initial question.

"When we first talked like this, you said that it was impossible for me to be speaking to you because my mind was shattered." Tilting his head to one side as he asked, "Who told you that?"

"The Jedi Council. They said that your mind was too badly damaged to be restored."

"Yet they were able to create the Kev personality."

"What are you getting at?" Bastila asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Bastila, what do you do with a droid who's computer core is damaged enough physically that it causes the core programming to become irreversibly corrupted?"

"You buy a new one," Bastila stated, frowning at the change in direction of the conversation. Revan's tone was also confusing her; he sounded subdued or sad.

"Or you have a skilled and experienced programming expert spend a very long time repairing the damage. Even then, the physical damage to the core prevents a complete recovery.

"Now, according to the Council, the explosion that allowed you to capture me, damaged my _'computer core',_" he said tapping the side of his head, "they then claimed that my _'programming'_ was irreversibly damaged. Now, instead of trying to repair the damage, they erased the old, and tried to replace it with a brand new one that still had limited access to stored memories."

"What are you getting at?" Bastila asked. A small corner of her mind whispered to her that she already understood what Revan was saying.

"I am saying, from the standpoint of droids, what the Council did was impossible. If my mind was damaged enough that they could not repair it, they certainly could not have created a new personality on the broken foundations of the old. That is also assuming that the whole Council are experienced experts in the field of creating new personalities. If they are, they have even more sins to atone for than I do."

Bastila felt a sense of horror at the implications of Revan's words. They made perfect sense, but it was almost too horrible for her to accept. "Please tell me you're lying. That the Council didn't do what you say they did," she whispered.

What little of his face she saw under his hood was expressionless, but his voice was sincere and honest. "I have programmed an advanced protocol droid from the ground up. I have also looked into my mind and into the minds of others. The minds of sentient beings are far more complex and advanced than even the most advanced droid. You also have the words of Master Vrook, when he initially opposed my Jedi Training as Kev. He warned that if they trained me, Darth Revan might return. How could that be…unless," Revan stepped forward, crossing some of the distance between him and Bastila. "Vrook knew that enough of him survived to make it possible? My impression is that 'Kev' was an attempt to alter my mind enough that I would answer to the name and memories of a stranger. That I would never believe that I was once the man called Revan; once a Jedi and later a Sith. Why else would 'Kev' be so similar?"

Reaching out, Revan placed his hands comfortingly on Bastila's hunched shoulders as she grappled with the horrifying realizations of the Council's crime. Revan moved his head so Bastila was looking straight into his shadowed eyes that glittered with some of Bastila's pain that he felt through their bond. He spoke in a soft, comforting voice, "Bastila, I have never lied directly to you. Though, there is still one lie of omission between you and me. I want to prepare you for when I tell you the complete truth. You are almost ready, and I look forward to when I can tell you. But right now, you are still trying to come to terms with this horrifying truth."

Gently Revan guided Bastila into a chair that stood behind her. Stepping back, he sat down in another chair. Leaning forward, he said, "When you are ready to talk about this or anything else, I will be right here."

Many moments passed as Bastila sat, gripped in her mental turmoil. Many times she looked at Revan as he sat calmly, waiting for whatever she chose to do. Finally, she asked, "Did you use something similar to convert so many Jedi to your cause?"

"No," he solemnly replied. "Before this current war, all the Jedi who have followed me, either fell gradually to the Dark Side during the Mandalorian Wars, or followed me from pure loyalty. As for when I was Darth Revan at the beginning of this war, I turned some of the Jedi I captured using various forms of torture." Bastila looked at Revan with a confused look, asking without words how torture could turn one to the Dark Side.

"It is actually quite easy to turn the weaker Jedi," he answered. "All you need to do is put them in minor constant physical pain, and offer them the power to protect the innocent victims and punish the perpetrators. The power to accomplish what ever you need or want, no matter the costs. The power of the Dark Side is quite desirable when presented in as merely a means to an end.

It might surprise you how many chose death over the Dark Side. Over half of all the Jedi captured tried to escape at least once, and one almost succeeded. Not one of those ever gave in to the Dark Side, and most are now dead by Malak's impatient hand.

When I had been doing these things, I had fully or almost fully given myself over to the corruption and evil of the Dark Side. It is truly incredible what you are willing to do when you let the Dark Side possess you. The worst thing of all," he added, regret plainly heard in his voice, "is that you want to do it, you're not forced to do it. That is why you will not need to fear the return of Darth Revan, because I never want to be there again. It is a terrible, dark, and lonely place. Ambition and hatred are the only things that thrive there."

"That is why you promised me you would never try and force me to the Dark Side," Bastila said, remembering the end of their first meeting.

Revan nodded. Standing up, he stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have given you much to think about. I will leave you alone, now." He turned to walk away, stopping as Bastila grabbed his forearm.

"Please, stay." She asked, her eyes pleading with him. "For a little while longer."

"As you wish," he answered crouching down by the side of her chair. "For as long as you need."

**Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter 12. As promised it came before the end of the week. I attribute the beginning of this dreamscape sequence to my beta reader, when I came to her pleading for help in how to start this particular conversation. She looked at me and said that very line in complete jest, although I started to bounce it around and it ended up sticking. I hope you readers also enjoyed it. As usual, I welcome any comments and suggestions.

Bob: Thank you for pointing it out and actually it is mostly deliberate. When I created Revan, I was trying to make someone as smart as Thrawn, crossed with the most powerful Jedi you could possibly imagine. I blame this impression I have on wookieepedia. They said Revan was a brilliant strategist as well as warrior. Kriea also said that he looked like the Heart of the Force.

Candle in the Night: I thank you for your compliments and I blame(in a good way) the lack of typos and spelling errors on my kind beta reader who pulls out her "Red Pen of Death" and..._deals_ with the errors she finds.


	13. Manaan interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_ Prior to arriving on Manaan, Bastila sought out information on where the Star Map would be located. Asking 'Darth Revan' during one of their dreamscape discussions, Bastila learned that the map was on the ocean floor. _

_Realizing that help was needed, Bastila reached the decision to ask the Republic embassy for help in reaching the Star Map. Upon arriving and passing through customs, Revan, Bastila, and Carth proceed to the Republic embassy…_

Carth's day had taken a turn for the worst. It had started out as a perfectly ordinary day (as ordinary as it possibly can be when you are on a mission to save the galaxy) when they ran into the two Sith. Actually, it was a Dark Jedi supporting a completely drunk Sith Trooper. The pair had been walking from the direction of the local cantina when the trooper lurched away from the Dark Jedi and into Kev.

"You 'edi shcum," the trooper slurred, "need to watch were yer going." The trooper's companion had a mildly exasperated expression on his face as he tried to pull the his drunk friend away from Kev.

Then, Carth noticed the Dark Jedi's eyes widen as he looked at Kev and Bastila.

_Great, he must've recognized Bastila_, Carth mentally groaned. _It is a good thing we're on Manaan so he can't try and blatantly capture her. _

"I'm sorry, sir," the Dark Jedi said.

_Sir, what did he mean by sir?_

"My friend here had too much to drink," the Dark Jedi's next words astounded Carth. "Please accept my apology."

The trooper did not appear to catch what his Dark Jedi friend had said. "I want compenshation for my troublesh," he demanded.

"I apologize for running into you," Kev said calmly, seemingly undisturbed by the drunk's behavior. Carth noticed the Dark Jedi's face paled, as if he found Kev's apology horrifying.

"I don' want your shtupid apology I want…"

"Shut up, you fool!" the Dark Jedi hissed as he jerked sharply on his companions arm.

"What do you mean, shhut up, I…" the drunk trooper was interrupted in his tirade by the Dark Jedi whispering something in his ear. A look of profound confusion etched its way across the drunk's face. "What do you mean he'sh Revan?" the drunk complained, pointing at Kev. "I thought you shaid Revan was traveling with Bash—" the drunk was cut off as the Dark Jedi clapped his hand over the drunk troopers mouth.

_Wait_, Carth caught his thoughts, _he said Revan was Kev?_

The Dark Jedi's face paled and he looked like he wished the ground would open up beneath his feet and swallow him. The only sound heard was the drunk trooper mumbling through his companion's hand. That noise stopped as well as the realization of what he said aloud seemed to sink through the drunk's clouded mind.

Carth saw Bastila looking at Kev, as if she had just realized something very important. Carth noted the somewhat sad expression on Kev's face. He also noticed Kev did not deny the drunkard's claim.

Kev's shoulders rose and fell as he sighed. "Well," Kev broke the silence, "this is awkward."

**********

The main hold of the Ebon Hawk was ominously silent as Revan finished explaining who he was. Everyone besides Bastila, Jolee, and HK-47 were trying to come to grips with the startling news.

The two Sith were left with a warning to keep from informing anyone else about meeting Revan. Revan and his companions than parted ways and began the quiet walk back to the Ebon Hawk. Carth grappled with his feelings of betrayal, while Bastila tried to work out how she felt. Revan had allowed the silence to remain until they reached the Ebon Hawk. He then called a meeting with the remainder of their companions, and announced to them what Bastila and Carth now knew.

Mission broke the silence. "You're Darth Revan? This is…this is big." Revan did not interrupt as Mission stumbled through her thought. "Do you…do you remember anything about being the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," he answered, "I remember quite a bit. Also, it is just Revan. Darth is a title used by the Sith and I have no desire to be a Sith once again."

"What?" Mission frowned.

Revan sighed before he began, "if I was Darth Revan, those here I deemed worthless or too much trouble would have either been killed, or left on a random planet. Then I would have personally hunted down Darth Malak myself to kill him and reclaim my Sith empire." He described. Mission looked alarmed. "That is what would have happened. Now take what _has_ happened and judge the difference."

"How are we supposed to judge, when you've been the man Kev Veir almost the entire time?" Carth demanded.

"I am Kev, and Kev is me," Revan stated with finality. "The only difference was that Kev did not know who he was; I do. I have known I am Revan since we left Dantooine." Mission's expression changed as she began to understand, while Zaalbar was depending on Mission to understand exactly what was going on.

"It seems to me that if you're not Darth Revan than it doesn't really matter. You are who you are now, right?" Mission said with minor hesitation.

"That is correct, Mission."

"Of course it still matters," Carth's frustration and anger visible in his expression. "How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us? The whole time we have been chasing after Malak, we've had his old master right here with us; listening to our secrets and our plans."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Revan answered.

"Hey," Mission broke in, "you don't need to feel sorry about that. You didn't ask for this. Besides, I know _you_…you're not Darth Revan anymore. Whatever you once were, you're one of us now!"

Zaalbar growled his agreement with Mission's declaration, reaffirming his life debt.

"Big Z and I won't desert you; we owe you our lives." Mission backed up Zaalbar's pledge.

"Thank you. I am honored by your trust."

"How can you say that, Mission?" Carth's voice was horrified. "The Sith destroyed my home world! Revan killed my family and destroyed my life!"

"Everyone knows that it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth." Canderous spoke up. "You can't blame Revan for that."

"Actually, I did order the attack on Telos," everyone looked sharply at Revan. "Although, I did order him to capture the planet, not destroy it. I can assure you, Malak and I had…_words_ when I learned what he did." Everyone but the droids frowned, not quite comprehending Revan's implications. "He accused me of being too soft, so I cut off his jaw." Everyone stared at Revan in horror. "It's a Sith thing.

"I do have a solution if you feel you can't trust me." Carth looked closely as Revan continued. "I will provide you with the Ebon Hawk to return to Dantooine." A bland, crooked smile crossed Revan's face. "The Jedi Council as well as the Republic will undoubtedly want to know of these recent developments. In addition, all those who wish to join you will be free to do so. I will also provide you with a message to the Council with the location of the Star Forge. I happen to know where it is, so there will be no more need to search for the Star Maps."

"But what about you?" Juhani asked, an odd note of concern in her voice.

"Contrary to what most people believe, most of the soldiers and Jedi who followed me after the Mandalorian Wars did so out of loyalty." Revan smiled, Bastila noted that it almost seemed sad. "They will aid me in the fight against Malak. They will be able to provide me with a ship and supplies. Some of them already know that I am alive," he looked at Carth and Bastila. "All that remains is to see who will go with whom."

Carth was feeling bewildered by the turn of events. Here was Revan offering Carth an option that if he didn't trust him, Revan would freely allow him to leave. _Revan is right about one thing—the Republic definitely needs to know. _

Bastila was the only other sentient who was feeling conflicted. _He is no longer Darth Revan. He is no threat to the Jedi, well maybe to the Council_. She knew that what the Council had done to his mind had left Revan with little love for them. _I want to stay with him; but someone needs to let the Jedi Council know that he is no longer a Sith_.

"Big Z and I are coming with you, Revan," Mission announced while Bastila pondered on her decision. Zaalbar grunted his consent.

Revan acknowledge their declarations. "Canderous?"

"You defeated the Mandalorian clans in the war, Revan." He stated matter-of-factly. "You were the only one in the Galaxy that could beat us. We have never met one like you before and we never have since. How could you ask if I would follow you? Whatever you fight is worthy of my skill. I am your man to the end, Revan, no matter how this plays out." Canderous' determination was clearly visible in face and eyes. He was set on his course and not even a Dark Lord of the Sith would be able to turn him from it.

"I suspected that would be your response," Revan inclined his head in respect. Turning, he asked, "Bastila?"

"I will go with Carth," she answered. "I need to speak to the Council."

"you must do what you feel is right." Revan nodded. "Juhani?"

"I will go with you, Revan. I, too, owe you my life."

"Why? All I did was talk some sense into you?"

Juhani looked uncomfortable, "I mean when we first met, on Taris." Everyone frowned again in confusion, looking at Juhani; Revan's face was the first to clear.

"Oh. Now I understand."

_*What does she mean, when you first met on Taris?*_ Bastila's question entered Revan's mind.

_*She was a slave on Taris during the Mandalorian War,*_ he answered. _*I freed her and sent her to the Jedi for training.*_

_*Ah.*_

"What about you, Jolee?" Carth asked.

"What about me?" Jolee countered, gesturing towards Revan, "I already knew who he was, but it wasn't my place to tell anyone else. It is better off that you all know now, if you ask me."

"We didn't ask you," Revan stated impishly.

"Shush, you…chatty monkey." Revan chuckled quietly as Jolee continued. "I'm not here to judge anybody and if I can help, I will."

"What about you, little guy?" Mission asked, leaning to look in T3-M4's single photoreceptor. T3-M4 beeped and chirped in the positive. "I knew you would come through—droids never hold grudges."

"HK probably would,' Revan said. "What am I talking about; he is holding a grudge. Against, what was his name…Yuka Lata?"

"Request: Please master; never bring up that excuse of a meatbag mechanic again. Threat: If I see him again, I will kill him to stop the screaming of droids throughout the galaxy.

"My point proven."

"What about you HK? Will you come with Revan, too?" Mission asked, edging closer to Zaalbar.

"Answer: Why, of course. He did make me after all."

"Wait, he made you?" Mission looked wide eyed from HK-47 to Revan.

"I made him back when I was Darth Revan," Revan explained, "back when I had a darker sense of humor—and the need for an assassin droid."

**********

Revan watched with Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani, Canderous, and HK-47 as the Ebon Hawk lifted off. He had asked Jolee and T3-M4 to accompany Bastila and Carth. T3-M4 carried Revan's message to the Jedi Council as well as the coordinates to the Star Forge's location, and Jolee was to help look after everyone else on board. Turning, he lead them away from the docks and towards the Sith Embassy.

Revan looked at HK-47, "Is the first message sent?"

"Statement: Your Hands have been informed and they will soon arrive in system. In the meantime they have informed the embassy to expect your arrival."

"Good. Don't worry, Mission," Revan reassured the young Twi'lek as he saw her concerned expression. "It should be perfectly safe. Especially, once my Hands arrive."

"Hands? What do you mean? your hands are right there?" Mission looked in confusion at Revan's hands.

Revan chuckled as he raised a hand, "Not these hands, Mission, but some of my most loyal supporters. They preformed delicate missions I was unable to personally attend to. You could say that they are my personal spies and commandos.

"As for the Sith in the embassy," he continued, "I know of at least two who will be loyal. One of which is a Dark Jedi. Just have a little faith."

As they walked up to the doors of the Sith embassy doors, Zaalbar growled a warning. The faint noise of blaster fire could be heard through the embassy doors.

Revan shrugged carelessly, drawing one of his lightsabers. "Well, we won't find out what is going on out here. Zaalbar, look after Mission. Juhani, stand back and keep any stray blaster fire away from them." Before they could respond, Revan triggered the door release.

The door opened to reveal the end of a battle. There were several bodies by the entrance, obviously those who tried to escape, and the final battle was between a group of Dark Jedi in what seemed to be a five on two battle. With a few strokes of a lightsaber, that battle also ended with two Dark Jedi dead and the remaining victorious.

_The main question is who won? _Revan pondered. Placing a smile on his face, Revan asked lightly, "Is this a bad time? We can always come back later."

"There is no need for that, sir," one of the Dark Jedi spoke up. Revan recognized him as the friend of the drunk. "We were just cleaning up after a minor disagreement."

"I see," Revan observed, looking pointedly at the bodies. "Who would be in charge?" For a brief moment, all of the loyalist's eyes looked at the body of one of the traitor Dark Jedi.

One of the living Dark Jedi raised his hand with some hesitation. "I believe that would be me, now."

"Good," Revan said, stepping through the entryway and around the bodies of dead soldiers. "I need to talk to you about a ship, then. Also, you may want to have someone clean up this mess before the Selkath arrive. They will undoubtedly want to know what all the shooting was about."

**Author's Note:** Hope my readers enjoyed this chapter, and the massive AU turn from the game plot-line. Now the questions fly, what part will these Hands continue to play? What is the Thirteenth task force? And who are these mysterious Crusaders? And when will the next chapter come out? (I had too much sugar this morning *crazed smile*)

Anywho, reviews, comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome, I enjoy hearing from you my readers.

Quakes: Who ever said the Jedi had the corner on the market for being light-sided. Wait, I know, George Lucas. Anyway, as you can see by this chapter that Revan is most definitely not going to follow the Jedi Council so he will be considered a 'Gray Jedi'. Thank you for your compliments and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Ominous feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

_ Carth, Bastila, Jolee, and T3-M4 are on their way to Dantooine while Revan and those who stayed with him remain on Manaan to await the arrival of Revan's Hands. During their wait, the staff of the ex-Sith embassy worked hard to ensure Revan and his companions had their needs met and were comfortable. _

_ While Revan was preparing to transmit the declaration of his return, Revan and the new governor were rudely interrupted…._

"What is the meaning of this?" Lendo Sartin, the new governor demanded of the three intruders. The first intruder was a bald human, wearing stylized black armor only on his torso and shoulders, flanked by two Dark Jedi.

"You will provide me with a submersible," the bald intruder stated, his tone indicating that there would be no question of his orders.

"Do you know…" Revan raised his hand, cutting Lendo off.

"You are Darth Malak's apprentice," Revan said, "sent to capture Bastila."

"That is not your concern," the apprentice said, placing a hand on his double-bladed lightsaber as a mute threat. "Now, you will provide me with a submersible."

"No," Revan said, resting his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands, "It is pointless."

Malak's apprentice strode forward activating one end of his lightsaber and swinging it towards Revan's head. Lendo jerked forward, drawing his own lightsaber in an attempt to parry the blow. Before Lendo could so much as unclip his lightsaber, the apprentice was jerked into the air by the Force with a choked off cry, his lightsaber deactivating as it flew into Revan's waiting hand.

Changing objectives, Lendo threw a push through the Force towards the Dark Jedi, who stood gaping at their leader gasping for breath a foot off the floor. It sent one of the shocked Dark Jedi smashing into the far wall with bone cracking force; the second Dark Jedi was much more fortunate…at first. Resisting the Force push, the Dark Jedi skidded back several inches. Leaping forward with a drawn lightsaber, Lendo pushed the attack, easily batting aside the hurried defense and killing the Dark Jedi.

"What is your name?" Revan's cultured voice was serene and unmoved by the sudden skirmish.

"Darth Bandon," he rasped, "and I will kill you for this."

"I see," Revan said, looking him in the eye as he absently twirled Darth Bandon's double-bladed lightsaber with his fingers. Darth Bandon, seeing an opportunity to kill the man choking him with the Force, reached out and activated both blades of his lightsaber. Just as Bandon activated his lightsaber's blades, Revan stopped it with the blades parallel to his head. "I must have been foolish to expect more of an apprentice of Malak." Revan said in a thoughtful tone as if nothing had happened. "Then again, Malak is impatient and prone to use brute force himself." Revan sighed, "What a waste of talent."

Lendo heard the crack just before Bandon's lifeless body lowered to the ground. Revan seemed to contemplate the late Darth's lightsaber before placing it on the desk. The door slid open as several armored troopers and Dark Jedi loyal to Revan rushed into the room. "Are you all right, my lord?" the Dark Jedi asked.

"Yes, we are unharmed," Revan answered and gestured toward the bodies. "Please take care of this." As the troopers hurriedly began dragging the bodies from the room, Revan turned to Lendo. "Now, I should inform the rest of the loyalists that I am alive before something else happens."

**********

Bastila heard it suddenly; screams of pain and death echoing through the Force. Hunching over in sympathetic pain, Bastila grimaced and fought through the pain trying to identify the source. By the time the screams faded, Bastila still did not know where the screams originated, but to her horror she sensed that almost all of them had come from a group of Jedi. She then turned to the only source of information she could think of.

*Revan,* Bastila sent through their bond, *did you hear that?*

Revan took a few moments to reply, and when he, did his tone grim, *I did.*

*You're not…responsible…are you?* she hesitantly asked.

Revan chucked darkly, *If I had, you would have known. No, this is Malak's work.*

*You know something, don't you?*

Revan was ominously silent for a few moments, *Almost all the deaths felt like a Jedi dying, or worse, and from the amount of deaths, and the minority of deaths of non-Jedi, I can only think of one place he could have attacked—Dantooine.*

*Dantooine? That is ridiculous, even Malak would think twice before attacking the Jedi enclave there.*

*Well Bastila, Malak is not known for his stellar intelligence, just his ferocity, and unfortunately, I didn't feel Malak's death so he probably won the batt—"

Bastila flew from her seat, her concentration broken as the Ebon Hawk suddenly bucked. Rising quickly to her feet, Bastila ran to the cockpit. "What happened?" she demanded as she quickly sat in the copilot chair. Looking through the viewport, she no longer saw the starlines of hyperspace.

"We hit a gravity shadow of a Sith Interdictor," Carth hurried informed her. "I'm trying to put some distance between us before—" the Ebon Hawk bucked again as it was caught in a tractor beam, "—they can catch us with the tractor beams," Carth finished in a subdued tone. He had heard how powerful the tractor beams on a Sith Interdictor were, and even if that report was half-true, he knew the Ebon Hawk did not have the raw power to escape the tractor lock.

"Do you recognize the ship?" Bastila asked.

Carth looked closely at the approaching Sith ship. "It's the Leviathan, Saul Karath's ship. This isn't going to be easy."

***********

Canderous looked on with awe and envy at the line of Basilisk war droids and their riders, waiting in the hanger of the Revan loyalist's Centurion battlecruiser. "I thought you dismantled all of our war droids."

"I did," Revan replied, "But I ordered the construction of more for my Crusaders."

Canderous looked closer at the war droid riders and at how they held themselves in Mandalorian Crusader and Neo-Crusader armor while they walked down the line towards Revan's waiting Hands. He looked at Revan in surprise, "They're all Mandalorians."

"Yes, they are," Revan seemed intent on being vague until Canderous asked the question that was burning in his, Mission's and Juhani's minds.

"How did the Mandalorians end up serving you?"

"They came to me, and demanded that I either be their Mandalore—their leader," He added for Mission and Zaalbar's benefit, "since I killed Mandalore the Ultimate," Revan explained, "or they would all challenge me to single combat." Revan chuckled at the memory. "Needless to say, I chose to accept their loyalty and service. Now they are my Crusaders."

Canderous laughed. "If we had known that was all it took to make you our Mandalore, all the clans would have hunted you down until you accepted."

"We have been waiting for you, Revan," Falen said as they approached. "If you and your companions will come this way, I will lead you to the bridge."

"Thank you," Revan said. Noting Canderous' look he continued, "I actually think Canderous would like to meet the Crusaders. Is that your wish?" Canderous' brightened perceptively. Falen motioned to one of the escorting guards, to be Canderous' guide.

Falen led Revan and his remaining companions out of the main hanger and through the bowels of the ship until they reached the spacious bridge.

"Ah, Revan. You have finally returned," a black uniformed blue humanoid said as he turned to face Revan. Juhani, Mission, and Zaalbar started in surprise as they saw glowing red eyes. "I had begun to think that you liked the quiet life."

Revan chuckled, "I'm a warrior like you, Thedess. I can't rest for long while duty calls." Thedess nodded in understanding.

"I like the renovations," Revan said, looking around the moderately sized bridge. "The standard Centurion bridge is much too large."

Turning, Thedess motioned Revan over to the Admiral's command chair, placed towards the rear of the bridge. "I think that you will appreciate this the most." Thedess pushed a button on the chair activating a hologram showing the Manaan system. "If you wish, you can keep track of a local battle or," he pushed another button, "keep track of a campaign," he finished as the hologram zoomed out to show the galaxy.

"You're right," a smile grew on Revan's face, "I do like it. What are the conditions of our forces?"

Thedess manipulated the controls show the local sectors, "As of this moment, two-fifths of the standing Sith forces have defected and are gathering in these locations," several dark spaces between stars were highlighted with symbols indicating ship class and strength. "and there are still more trickling in. Also, there are two Interdictors on their way here, right now."

"Well done. When the Interdictors arrive we will set course for Korriban and deal with the academy based there." Revan rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I and my crew need some rest. If you would be so kind?"

"Very well," Thedess said, motioning to a nearby former Dark Jedi, "Your quarters have been prepared. Ben will show to them to you.

**********

Revan sat heavily in the chair. _Gahh, I shouldn't be this tired.._ Revan leaned back, trying to relax for a moment and let the stress of the day leave him when he felt it. _What is it? What's wrong?_ Revan felt a warning in the Force, as if something bad was about to happen. Reaching out with the Force, Revan tried to find the source of the trouble.

Suddenly Revan felt pain and heard a cry. Only, it was not his voice he heard crying out in pain; it was Bastila's. It stopped as suddenly as it begun. _Is she…no, she's not dead. She's still alive._ He reached through the bond. *Are you alright?*

*Revan?!* Bastila sounded surprised.

*Bastila, what is going—* Revan stopped as another wave of pain hit him through the bond. When the pain stopped Revan quickly asked, *Bastila, where are you?*

*I'm on the Leviathan.*

*Saul Karath's ship? What are you…* Revan broke off, *never mind, I'll see what help I can get to you. When you escape, come to me. I'll—* Another wave of pain interrupted him. *—I'll be here at Manaan. I'll wait for you.* he finished after the pain stopped.

*Revan I—* another wave of pain encroached through the bond. This one did not end until Bastila blacked out.

Revan took several deep breaths before activating the intercom, "Revan to the bridge: Commander Thedess, I need to speak with you. Something has changed…."

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the next chapter; and if I really crack the whip I should have the next by Christmas, maybe even Christmas Eve. As always, reviews, suggestions, comments, opinions are hoped for and welcomed.

On a side note, the next chapter should have a lot more action and maybe be longer(I hope, on both accounts).

Murlurk: I just, wow...Thank you for your glowing review.

Quakes: Never fear, as you can already see I'm not through with them yet.


	15. Jail Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_ As two Sith Interdictors, loyal to Revan, arrived in orbit over Manaan, Revan simultaneously set in motion a plan to subdue Korriban and rescue Bastila, Carth, Jolee, and T3-M4. Transferring himself and his companions to one of the Interdictors, Revan sent his Hand's ship, the Revanchist, with the second Interdictor to Korriban, while he remained in orbit over Manaan._

Carth climbed slowly from the dark pit of unconsciousness. As he gradually became aware, he realized that he hurt. _Why is that?_ Carth groaned. O_h yeah,_ _Saul's torture. He didn't go easy on me or Bastila_.

Gradually he noticed that the pain was more localized in his mid-section. In fact, Carth felt like he was bouncing on a horizontal bar or something. He began hear the sound of several pairs of boots pounding on the deck plating, and the sound of voices.

"Status on the tractor beams," a female voice demanded.

"Det charges set and Rovyd on his way to the hanger," a male voice answered. "Ovidon also reports that the T3 droid is shutting down the main computer and is 68% complete."

Carth opened his eyes. His first sight was the familiar silver and black armor of the person carrying him. _A Sith trooper, why is a Sith trooper carrying me?_

"What is going—" a startled voice began before being cut off by blaster fire. Carth's carrier's pace changed briefly before picking up again. Carth twisted his head, trying to see what was going on. He saw Bastila draping over another trooper's shoulder, her eyes glassy with disorientation.

"Ma'am, they're awake." Almost all of the footsteps stopped as one pair moved closer. Carth strained to lift his head higher as a twenty-something woman dressed as a Dark Jedi, minus the mask and hood, stepped around the troopers carrying him and Bastila. She looked at Bastila briefly, appraising her condition. The woman appeared to write off Bastila as next to useless before turning towards Carth.

"Can you run?" her penetrating eyes stared into his.

"I think so," Carth croaked.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, "When either of you can run, let us know," she stated. Turning away, she barked, "Move out!"

The trooper leapt into a jog, bouncing Carth once again on his shoulder. _Just what is going on? Who are these people?_ Carth twisted his head and noticed an oddity on the left arm of the silver armor; a rust colored cloth, tied just below the shoulder.

**********

Jolee stopped himself before he 'suggested' to the new Sith trooper entering the cell block to open his prison for him when something about the man struck him as odd. Though he looked casual, there was a nervous aura about him—and there was something he was hiding in his other hand.

The trooper looked up where the surveillance photoreceptor was as he heard something in his helmet. His aura relaxing a little, he nodded at Jolee, just as the prison force field shut down.

"Quickly," the trooper said, tossing a shiny object to Jolee. Jolee caught it in surprise and looked at it: it was his lightsaber. "There's not much time." The trooper turned and started to walk quickly towards the exit.

"What?" Jolee looked up in confusion, stepping out his cell.

The trooper stopped and looked at Jolee, "It's a prison break, old man."

"Old?!" Jolee cried indignantly, jogging to catch up with him. "Now listen here, young whippersnapper! I may be old, but I can still fight, so wipe that smirk off your face."

"How can you tell? I'm wearing a helmet," the trooper wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was smiling in amusement as he quickly started off again, Jolee on his heels.

"You disrespectful youngsters are all alike, that's how."

"Disrespectful?" the trooper gasped in mock horror. Slowing down he put a hand on Jolee's shoulder. "You know what, old man," he said, laughing, "I think we'll get along just fine."

***********

Having finally regained complete consciousness, Bastila jogged with the five troopers and the Dark Jedi who were her rescuers. She had figured out early on that Revan must be responsible. _After all, he did say he would send help. I just was hoping that he would have come himself, or at least sent a larger force_. Looking to the closest trooper she asked, "How did you get here so quickly?"

The trooper's faceplate turned towards Bastila for a moment, "We were already here. Revan just asked us to rescue you."

Bastila shot another look, "You mean, this is all of you?"

"Yeah, this _is_ usually Malak's flagship," his voice indicated that the answer should have been obvious. "Only his most loyal are generally allowed. You just happen to be lucky that there was this many who answered Revan's message."

Before Bastila could respond, a Dark Jedi stepped into the hallway with his red lightsaber already active. The leader of the rescue force made a sign for the others to halt as she charged forward, activating her own lightsaber.

"For Revan!" she cried as she charged. The Dark Jedi lunged forward to meet her attack. Bastila could tell that the two opponents were fairly well matched and now the battle was a test of who could get the advantage over the other.

Suddenly, to Bastila's surprise, the Loyalist leader lept backwards, brushing the ceiling. The Dark Jedi made a motion to follow, but stopped as a small silver sphere hovered right in front of his nose. The blast engulfed the Dark Jedi as he made an abortive motion to swat the thermal detonator away from his face. When the blast cleared, there was nothing left but scorch marks.

"Where would you be without me, Saran?"

"I thought you were on your way to the hanger, Rovyd." Saran replied without answering his question.

"Well, since you were heading the same way, I thought I would just go with you," Rovyd answered. To Bastila's surprise, there was a lightsaber hanging from his belt—almost buried beneath various grenades and other items.

"Are the tractor beam projectors disabled?"

"Sheesh, you're all business, as usual," Rovyd held up a hand holding a detonator, pressing the button he said, "They are in 3, 2…1. Gone." Bastila felt a brief rumble.

"Let us be off then," Saran said, her expression unchanged, "We still need to meet up with the rest of the teams."

**********

With Saran leading, they had managed to avoid the majority of the staggered Sith response. Jolee had joined their group with his rescuers in tow. It also helped that the main computer was now offline, increasing the difficulty for the Sith to stage a coordinated retaliation. When they were almost to the hanger bay, their luck ran out. They heard a blast door open behind them, and standing in the center of the doorway was Darth Malak, himself.

"Leaving so soon, Bastila?" Malak's gruff mechanical voice echoed softly in the corridor. Saran and Rovyd both moved to place themselves between Malak and Bastila. "I have spent far too much time hunting you and your companions down to let you escape again."

"Get them out of here!" Saran ordered, activating her lightsaber and charging Malak, "I'll hold him here! FOR REVAN!"

Malak chuckled as he activated his lightsaber, "Come, fool, and die." Saran quickly crossed the distance quickly, using the Force to aid her, shouting her war cry. She leaped, arcing through the air as her red lightsaber blade thrust forward aiming for Malak's heart. Malak stepped back, amused at Saran's reckless attack, putting more distance between the blade and him. Her blade suddenly deactivated as the blast door started down. Malak reached forward, as if to hold the door from closing, but he stopped as a muffled clang was heard as a spherical object stuck to his faceplate. Stopping herself on the blast door, Saran quickly turned and unleashed a burst of Force Lightning into the control panel, frying the door controls.

"What type?" Saran asked as she quickly returned to the group, motioning for them to start moving again. "And how did you make it stick?'

"A gas grenade, with a pinch of sythnflesh; very sticky until it fully dries." Rovyd answered.

"So, it'll hold him for five minutes?"

"I'd say, more like three and a half," Rovyd guessed.

"Then let's pick up the pace." They started to jog, the troopers guns at the ready in case the met any more groups of Sith. They burst into the hanger and quickly spied the Ebon Hawk. Glancing around in case of a last ditch attack, they rushed up the lowered landing ramp and into the Ebon Hawk's garage. Inside, another former Dark Jedi and T3-M4 waited for them, T3-M4's whistled a greeting to Bastila and Carth.

"Carth, you flew this right?" Saran demanded, Carth nodded but she cut off his answer. "Then get to the cockpit and get us out of here. Troopers, guard the ramp."

Carth rushed to the cockpit and sat quickly into the pilot's chair, keying the start up sequence while Bastila slid into the copilot's chair, activating the navigational computers. Under his feet, he could feel the Ebon Hawk come to life as the emergency start up sequence revved the engines up to standby. Keying in the repulsorlifts, he turned the Ebon Hawk towards the hanger bay door and kicked in the main engines. With a roar, the Ebon Hawk flew from the Leviathan's hanger bay and into open space. Two or three turbolaser turrets fired reflexively as the Ebon Hawk raced into deep space.

"Fighters inbound," Bastila called out. "Somebody, man the turrets.

"Ovidon, Rovyd, get to the turrets," Saran ordered. They hurried into the turrets, firing up the controls as the six fighters closed. Carth activated the Ebon Hawk's shields, moments before the fighters entered firing range. The Ebon Hawk rocked as the fighter's shots pounded the shields. In response, the dorsal and ventral turrets roared, their reply cutting into the Sith fighters.

"Course plotted," Bastila announced as the remaining fighters flew by in another pass, and lost the remainder of their number to the Force sensitive gunners. Carth activated the hyperdrive, causing the stars to blur into hyperspace.

**********

"You have something to report, Captain?" Revan asked.

The Captain turned eagerly towards Revan, "Yes, my Lord. Admiral Thedess reports that the Korriban academy is now under your control. He also says that the previous headmaster is still currently in charge for the moment."

"Very well. Tell him that will do for now." Revan told the Captain. "I will be in my quarters, inform me when the Ebon Hawk returns."

The Captain looked skeptical about the Ebon Hawk returning, having not heard any news from the Loyalists on the Leviathan, but he nodded in acknowledgment, "As you wish."

Revan turned towards the rear of the bridge, smiling as he headed towards his quarters. He could understand the Captain's skepticism, but unlike the Captain, Revan had the Force. Revan smile grew as he sensed that Bastila was free, and now on her way to Manaan.

**Author's Note:** For those of you who open your presents on Christmas Eve, here is a present. If you don't, well you can always pretend. Anywho, I think this was my fastest chapter yet, and I will begin on the next one soon, but I don't know when I will finish it.

Something I forgot to put at the end of my last chapter, for those who don't know the difference between the Mandalorian Crusader and Neo-crusader armor here's the difference; Neo-crusader is what they use in the game. For regular Crusader armor, think Boba Fett.

Officially, I need some suggestions. I originally planned to have Bastila recaptured by Malak and almost tortured to death on Lehon(the Unknown world) with Malak leaving her to die then Revan showing up and getting her to medical attention. As I was writing this chapter and seeing how the Characters would respond, I just didn't see it happening. So instead of breaking my characters, I changed the storyline and now I am really vague on what happens next.

So reviews, comments, _suggestions_, opinions are welcome.

general: Actually, according to canon Zhar survives the Malak's attack on Dantooine and at this time I don't feel like changing that fact. Who knows, he might even appear in the story again.

Quakes: Yes, I admit it, I like Thrawn and all the more power to Timothy Zahn for creating such an awesome character, then be willing to kill him in the end instead of depending on some other author to eventually kill him off. As for Revan appearing serene and hiding his passion, he is a staunch user of Juyo. I know you think that has nothing to do with it, but the lightsaber forms were also a philosophy and Juyo users outwardly appear calm, yet inside their passions are kept under pressure. As for how he reacts to Bastila's plight, well I believe he probably sees it as puppy love for the moment. Plus, he is a brilliant tactician, he knows panic will get you no where. The new command system in yet another nod to Timothy Zahn and Thrawn, it is reminiscent to a map of the Galaxy Mara Jade and Luke found in the emperor's storehouse in the end of The Last Command. That is also the book where Thrawn says that amazing line as his ex-body guard's knife point is sticking through his chest, "But it was so artfully done."


	16. Rakatans in a glimpse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_After picking up the Ebon Hawk over Manaan, Revan asked Carth to contact his superiors and inform them that Revan was willing to give them the location of the Star Forge on the condition they would join forces with him to ensure its destruction. While at first reluctant, Admiral Dodonna, the Republic fleet commander, agreed to join forces after Revan explained the presence of a disrupter field and his plans for disabling it._

_ Revan's plan called for a Revanchist strike team to disable the disrupter field, and join a strike team of Jedi in penetrating the Star Forge's defenses to kill Darth Malak. As the strike teams prepare, the Republic and Revanchist (formally Sith) fleets wait tensely side by side, still not entirely trusting the other…._

Thedess approached Revan, "You wanted to speak with me."

Revan looked away from the holographic interface showing the disposition of his forces, turning the command chair slightly. "Yes. I wanted to speak to you about two things. First, I am no longer a Dark Lord," Revan motioned to the representation of forces, "and it is inappropriate for them to continue to refer to that title anymore. What are you suggestions?"

Thedess pondered upon his answer for a moment, "You could return to being General Revan." Revan sat silently, his expression mimicking a master waiting for his pupil to come to the correct answer. "But then other rulers or leaders may view your position as inferior to theirs."

Revan nodded in approval, "That is true. I had thought about using the old Jedi military rank of High General as my title."

"You could use Emperor General," Thedess suggested. "After all, you are making another empire." Revan nodded silently, turning back to the hologram of his forces.

Before either could say anything else, the communications officer hurriedly approached Revan. "Master Vandar has requested to speak with you."

"Forward the connection to me," Revan ordered. The officer nodded in acknowledgement and walked quickly back to his station.

"Thedess, you will command the fleet in my absence," Revan ordered. "I will be part of one of the strike teams." Thedess looked as if he wanted to question Revan's decision when Revan silently dismissed him.

"Very well," Thedess nodded. Turning, he walked towards the front of the bridge. Behind him, a miniature hologram of Vandar sputtered to life over the com panel on Revan's chair.

"Greetings, Revan."

"And to you, Master Vandar," Revan's tone, though respectful, was layered in ice. "You wished to speak with me?"

"I want to know why you felt a strike team is necessary to kill Malak."

"To prevent Malak from escaping the Star Forge," Revan answered.

Vandar looked closely at Revan's face, "That is not your only reason."

"No," Revan agreed.

Vandar waited patiently for Revan to continue, but it quickly became obvious that Revan was not going to explain his reasons without Vandar asking. Vandar almost sighed. "What are your reasons?"

"The Star Forge is a place of dark power," Revan stated, "if Malak opens his eyes to the possibilities and the power that he could harness, he could conceivably destroy the entire fleet and protect the Star Forge regardless of your presence in the fleet."

"Do you really think he could become that powerful? I don't believe that it is possible for anyone to be that strong in the Force."

"That is why you would die."

Vandar looked sharply at Revan, "Where did you learn…" Vandar stopped. "Kreia."

Revan nodded, "That's right. Kreia knew her history, and she knows several tales of a single Jedi or Sith who seemed to be equal to an entire army. One of her tales speaks of a battle between two masters that destroyed a good-sized city in an hour."

"And you really believe such tales?" Vandar looked surprised.

"In such tales there is always a grain of truth," Revan answered.

"At first, I had only wanted to believe such tales," Revan's eyes grew distant, "but after I found the Star Forge, I came to realize that there is far more truth to such tales than we give credit."

"What is the Star Forge? Why did it change your mind?"

Revan's voice was wistful as he reminisced. "It was a factory unlike anything I have ever seen. Using raw matter and energy from a nearby star, combined with the power of the Force it could create anything. Weapons, droids, fighters, ships of any design or size. The possibilities were limited only by your own imagination."

Revan's eyes refocused on Vandar's face. He saw the surprise and worry in Vandar's eyes. _He's afraid that I want to reclaim the Star Forge._ "You needn't worry, Vandar. I do not want that Star Forge. The Dark Side taints it and corrupts those who use it. Why else would the Rakatan Empire fall when _they had the Star Forge?_"

Vandar frowned, "The Rakatan? Who are they?"

"They are the Builders—the ones who built the Star Forge. Eventually, the Star Forge corrupted them to the point that they turned on themselves in a civil war that destroyed their entire empire." Revan looked intently at Vandar, "Before you ask—no. The same will not happen to Malak. There is no one else in the Sith Empire strong enough to be the Star Forge's master. Without Malak, it would just go dormant until someone powerful enough found it." Revan ignored the slightly worried look in Vandar's eyes as he looked to the side at a small alert blinking on his display. "Now, if there isn't anything else you need to talk to me about, I have business to attend to."

Vandar studied Revan's face for a moment, causing Revan to vaguely wonder if Vandar was looking for some sign of the Dark side. "I have one more question, I heard that Bastila had been captured…"

"She is perfectly safe," Revan cut Vandar off. "Now if there is anything else, we'll discuss this at another time. Goodbye." Revan shut off the hologram before Vandar could speak. Turning his head, Revan read the alert. Shutting off the other holograms, he stood up.

"Thedess," Revan called.

"Yes sir." Thedess turned and walked towards Revan.

"The strike teams leave in one hour. You have command." Turning, Revan strode from the bridge. He needed to make a few preparations before he left.

**********

The Ebon Hawk flew through the mottled tunnel of hyperspace. In the main hold Revanchist Jedi and Crusaders completed last minute adjustments and testing of their armor and equipment. Bastila, Juhani and HK-47 stood with the strike team, Bastila and Juhani trying to get to know the rest of the team. In the cockpit, Carth was silently preparing himself for what would happen.

_How did I get talked into this,_ Carth groused to himself remembering what Revan's plan was. _Quite simple, he said. Exit hyperspace and fly straight at the planet then let gravity and the disrupter field, and what systems were still working do their work. Don't worry, I'll use the Force and keep us safe._ Carth slowed briefly as he remembered Revan's faith in the power Force, and the example he had used.

"_You have heard what happened to Malachor V?" Revan had asked Carth. When Carth had nodded Revan continued, "The power to shatter a world is insignificant to the power of the Force."_ Carth shivered at the memory of the destruction of Malachor V. The only thing he could think of that could surpass that would be to completely destroy a planet in only one attack.

A warning tone emanated from the control panel, jolting him from his reverie. Carth called to his passengers, "We'll be arriving in a few moments." Focusing on the control panel he watched the timer count down to zero. Pulling the hyperspace levers, Carth watched as the mottled tunnel dissolved into stars. Through the viewport Carth could see a blue planet orbiting the local star. Carth noticed the lack of inter-system traffic common to most inhabited systems. He also saw one of the universe's more esoteric phenomena that he had only seen once before in an uninhabited star system. The star apparently had a companion black hole, drawing matter continuously from the star to feed its endless hunger.

"There it is." Carth hadn't heard Revan enter the cockpit.

"Where what is?"

"The Star Forge," Revan said pointing to the column of energy.

"That's the Star Forge?" Carth asked incredulously, until he looked at the sensor readings. They indicated a large object in orbit around the star, but no black hole.

"Yes. It draws all of its power and materials from the star," Revan explained, "hence _Star_ Forge. You'll have a chance to see it up close. For now, head to the planet. If the Forge is going to be destroyed, we need to disable the disrupter field."

Carth nodded as he guided the Ebon Hawk towards the planet. As the Ebon Hawk drew near the atmosphere, indicators and alarms went off in the cockpit, reporting power surges in all systems. Most of the system safeties kicked preventing any damage, but not all succeeded. Carth felt the Ebon Hawk swerve to one side as the stabilizers gave out.

"Hold on," Carth shouted, "It is going to be a rough landing." Carth fought with the controls as the Ebon Hawk shook and slid from side to side.

"That's the place!" Revan pointed towards a tall pyramid like structure on the center of one of the planet's many islands, "land next to it."

Carth grunted as he pulled the Ebon Hawk towards the structure, fighting the controls every step of the way. Carth slowed down as he approached the tall building; tall beings reminiscent of Mon Calamari stared upwards as the Ebon Hawk flew over head, unnoticed by the crew and passengers as they fought to keep from being thrown around. Revan clutched the back of Carth's chair and a nearby console as a particularly strong shudder almost threw him to the side.

Carth strained to control the Ebon Hawk as it started to slide forward into the building. With ponderous slowness, the forward movement was stopped, mere meters from the side of the building. Carth exhaled noisily as the Ebon Hawk began to settle on its landing gear. The rest of Carth's breath was forced out of him as his seat lept up at him. Throughout the rest of the ship, the passengers fell with the force of the landing.

"Well, that could have been worse," Revan commented, as he pulled himself off the floor by the hand that he had managed to keep on the back of Carth's chair. "Find out what is damaged and get with the mechanics and repair it. We'll need to be back in the air by the time the fleet arrives."

"I thought I was going with you," Carth said as he climbed out of his chair.

"I appreciate your willingness, but the Republic needs you, Carth, and almost every enemy in there is a Dark Jedi. You would be out of your league. Just make sure the Ebon Hawk is ready and let Admiral Dadonna and Thedess know that we have arrived and that they may begin their final preparations." Revan left Carth standing in the cockpit, unsure whether or not he still distrusted Revan as much as he claimed.

Revan strode through the main hold, summoning his strike team with a gesture. With another, he indicated that the mechanics were to report to Carth for instructions. Pointing at the remaining Crusaders and Revanchist Jedi he ordered, "Guard the ship, we will return shortly."

Activating the landing ramp, Revan led the strike team quickly to the entrance, stopping in front of the large stone doors. Revan just stood and stared intently at the door, as if it was hiding something from him. Bastila and Juhani watched curiously for several moments before they concluded nothing was happening.

"Why are we stopping?" Juhani asked. Bastila silently agreed with her.

"Statement: It is probably due to the force field currently covering the entrance way," HK-47 said, his tone sounded suspiciously patronizing.

"Don't worry," Revan spoke up before anyone else could speak, "It should shut off right about…now." The air in front of the door way distorted briefly as the barrier deactivated.

"How did you do that?" Bastila demanded in surprise.

The doors slid open to reveal a Bothan dressed in the robes of a Dark Jedi.

"The same way I rescued you," Revan answered, motioning towards the Bothan. "Now, we should hurry as the fleet should be leaving the rendezvous point soon and the disrupter field needs to be disabled by then."

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, but the rest should be coming much faster now as I am soon leaving on a Sabbatical for two years and I do not feel mean enough to make you, my readers, wait that long for the ending. As always, feel free to leave any reviews, comments, suggestions, or opinions.


	17. The Star Forge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_With the disrupter field successfully disabled and the Ebon Hawk repaired, Revan and his strike team return to space and begin the second phase of the mission; the assassination of Darth Malak. With the arrival of the combined Revanchist and Republic fleet, the remainder of the Star Forge strike teams launched to join the Ebon Hawk. With Vandar's disapproval, Bastila chose to remain as part of Revan's strike team; having faith in Revan's assessment that Thedess was a more than competent commander. _

_As the two fleets fight over the fate of the Star Forge, the combined Revanchist and Jedi strike teams land and begin the long fight through the Star Forge's defenses toward Malak…_

The doors opened, revealing the heart of Star Forge; the Command Center. Filling the center of the room was a massive hologram depicting the Star Forge and the surrounding battle. Three figures stood with their backs to the hologram. Revan saw the distinctive Dark Jedi robes and the lightsabers in their hands as he advanced towards them, Jolee on his right and Juhani to his left. Bastila was in the heart of the strike team's formation (to her displeasure) where she could still fight, but would be well protected.

The center Dark Jedi took a step forward as the other two activated their red lightsabers. "Malak has promised us that who ever kills you will be his new apprentice," he said. Twirling the hilts of his two lightsabers, he activated them and settled into a fighting stance suited for wielding two blades.

Revan turned his back to the Dark Jedi. "Saran, Rovyd, kill them," he ordered. Advancing, they motioned for Juhani and Jolee to assist them in killing the Dark Jedi. Revan noted Bastila's irritated expression at not being included. As the sounds of combat broke out behind him, he turned to Bastila, "Please, use your Battle Meditation to aid them," he asked. "I want this fight over quickly."

Bastila gave Revan a surprised look, but she quickly bowed her head in concentration as she called upon the Force. Turning around, Revan saw one of the flanking Dark Jedi propelled backwards from Rovyd's kick to his chest. The Dark Jedi's chest disappeared in an obscuring cloud of smoke as a frag-grenade, apparently placed their by Rovyd, exploded. Turning from the corpse, Rovyd joined Saran in fighting one of the remaining Dark Jedi as Jolee and Juhani ganged up on the other. Had the situation been fair, the fight might have lasted for several minutes but with Bastila's Battle Meditation coordinating the fight against the Dark Jedi, it ended in moments as the defenses of the Dark Jedi were overwhelmed.

As the last Dark Jedi fell to the floor, Revan lightly gripped Bastila's arm, guiding her away for the blast door they had entered through. Revan ignored Bastila's inquiring expression as he silently stared at the blast door on the far side of the chamber. Letting go of Bastila's arm he turned to the strike team. "Falen, you come with me. Saran, guard this room. Taza, you coordinate with the other strike teams and Bastila, use your Battle Meditation as necessary. Guide them to either this location or back to the hanger bay where our ships are. They will need to protect our way off the Star Forge."

"Where are you going?" Bastila asked.

"To kill Malak."

"I'm coming with you," Bastila stated firmly.

"No."

"But you're taking Falen."

"His job is to ensure that anyone who slips by you will not disturb my fight with Malak." A_nd_, Revan added silently, _in case I need someone to carry me back_. Aloud he continued, "if anyone tries and help me fight Malak, they most likely will end up in the way." Turning Revan walked towards the blast door, Falen falling in step behind him. As the door open, his thoughts echoed to Bastila, *I'm sorry.*

**********

"Well done, Revan," Malak's artificial voice growled as he turned to face Revan. "I was certain that the Star Forge's defenses would have killed you."

"You seem to have forgotten that I was once the master of this place," Revan said. Silently noting the active yet open stasis chambers scattered around the deck he added, "I know many of its secrets."

"You claim to know so much; but I am the master now," Malak gloated, "and I have surpassed you."

"Does surpassing me have to do with that cowardly attack?" Revan asked, "The only reason you were able to get away with it was because I didn't think you were a coward," Revan paused as Malak's brow darkened into a thundercloud. "Maybe I was wrong."

"I was prepared to face you, Revan," Malak said, his mechanical voice barely conveying his apparent anger, "but fate presented me with a better option."

"So, you tried to kill me as well as the Jedi trying to capture me," Revan interrupted. "Admirably planned, but it made you look like a coward in the eyes of the Sith." Revan clapped his hands together in mocking applause. "But then I think you have always known that I was stronger than you. After all, it was when you last challenged my authority that I removed your jaw. Perhaps I should finish what I had started then."

"You are eager for blood, Revan…as am I. I will grant your wish."

"No, I just want to end the mistake I started," Revan corrected.

"Very well," Malak answered, "once again we will face each other in single combat…and the victor will decide the fate of the Galaxy."

Malak activated his lightsaber, its red blade longer than an ordinary lightsaber, and settled into a combat stance very familiar to Revan.

"I have always said," Revan commented as he activated his lightsabers, the pearly white and yellow blades springing into existence. "That you do not have the control to use Juyo. Let us see if that was true."

Malak lunged forward, quickly closing the distance as he used his anger, combined with the Force, to quicken his pace and strengthen his attack. Revan parried Malak's attack with both blades, then quickly deactivating and reactivating one of his lightsabers to bypass Malak's blade, Revan tried to stab Malak. Malak retreated a step before renewing his attack.

The battle quickly escalated from normal paced attacks and counters—the lightsabers becoming nothing more than a blur and trails of colored light. Malak and Revan retreated and advanced around the Observation Deck, each striving to gain an advantage over the other. The streaks of light stopped briefly as Revan and Malak locked their blades together. A drop of sweat rolled down Malak's enraged expression, finally coming to rest on the top of his protective jaw-casing. Revan's face was calm and glowing with unshed drops of sweat. Then the blade lock was over, and the whole deck once again became a battleground.

It began to be obvious that Malak was beginning to tire. His breaths were heavy and sweat pouring down from his bald head.

Malak jerked back as Revan's lightsaber slashed into his jaw-casing. Revan's face had a small, mocking smile. "Getting tired, are we?"

Roaring in anger, Malak rained hammer blows on Revan's defenses, vainly trying to break through. Malak felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder as Revan's lightsaber slipped through the attacks and nicked into it. Leaping back Malak landed by a stasis chamber, its occupant, a broken body. Chuckling, he turned looked Revan in the eye as Revan stopped ten feet away from him.

"You continue to amaze me, Revan. If you had unlocked the true power of the Star Forge you would have been invincible," Malak's eyes gleamed triumphantly. "But you were a fool. All you ever saw was an enormous factory; all you ever imagined was an infinite fleet…" Malak glanced quickly as he saw something move in the stasis chamber. It took Malak a brief moment to comprehend that the chamber was now empty. A sickening thud guided Malak's attention to the chamber's former occupant, now lying in a crumpled heap at the foot of a wall, dead.

"I told you, Malak," Revan said into the surprised silence, "that I know many of the secrets of this place. Instead of boasting, you should have drained the half-dead corpse of its life and healed yourself."

Malak's expression changed quickly from shock to anger. Anger at his former master casually ruining his plan; anger at himself for not realizing that Revan would never use a technological marvel like the Star Forge without trying to see what made it work.

"Now it is too late," Revan saw the faintest of flicker of fear, deep in Malak's eyes. "What will you do now?" Malak glared at Revan, silence feel on the Observation deck.

In a burst of motion, Malak slammed Revan with a Force Push, then sprinted for all he was worth to the next nearest stasis chamber, containing its own almost dead occupant. Malak's hand reached out as well as his mind as he tried to make connection in the Force that was necessary to drain the occupant's life force.

Revan slid back a foot as he leaned into Malak's Force Push. Tracking Malak's dash with his gaze, Revan raised his right hand towards Malak's goal. Several of his fingers uncurled from his lightsaber as a lightning sprang between his fingers, arcing out towards the stasis chamber.

The lightning crackled past Malak, homing in on his goal. Reaching the stasis chamber before Malak, the lightning burned through the electronics, destroying the circuits keeping the dying Jedi alive. The lightning also arced from the machine to the Jedi, stopping his heart, allowing him to finally die.

Turning abruptly, Malak dashed towards another stasis chamber only to have Force Lightning strike it and its companion chamber next to it. Turning quickly for the second time in a few short moments, Malak searched for another stasis chamber. There wasn't any. Malak saw Revan's hand lifted above his head, the lightsaber no longer active, with lightning pouring from his hand as the tendrils sought out every remaining stasis chamber. Malak watched disbelievingly as the remaining stasis chambers sparked and died like a single entity.

"Shall we end this, Malak?" Revan's soft voice carried over the sounds of stressed electronics.

Malak charged at him roaring, anger etched his every feature. With a hissing-crackle the lightsabers met, the forces of the charge shoving Revan back a foot. Shoving back, Revan forced Malak away from him. Closing the distance, they began to fight in earnest. Malak's strokes were filled with power and any attempt at finesse abandoned for raw strength as he gave in to his anger.

A ghost of a grimace twisted Revan's face as he fought with increasing ferocity. Revan's mastery of Juyo granting him the control needed to maintain a balance between precision and strength as he countered Malak's attack. His lightsabers blurring into curtains of light as he matched than exceeded Malak's speed.

Malak leapt up onto the raised walkway, away from Revan's blades. Gesturing with his hand, Malak tore up a deck plate, flinging it at Revan. Batting the plate aside with the Force, Revan lept onto the walkway. Backing away, Malak slashed through most of the base of one of the column-like stasis chamber. Grabbing it with the Force, Malak hurled it at Revan, who deflected it to the side. Colliding with one of the many viewports, the first layer of transparent-steel broke while the second cracked and warped under the force of the blow, but it held.

Reaching out with the Force, Revan grabbed another stasis chamber from behind, using the Force to sever it from the floor mounts, and threw it at Malak. Simultaneously, he wrenched up several deck plates, seeking to trap Malak, crushing him between the severed chamber and the floor plates.

Seeing the trap, Malak leaped straight up, using the Force to carry him above the flying stasis chamber, allowing it to pass harmlessly beneath him. Landing he intercepted Revan's rapid blows, as Revan charged Malak. Once again, the battle for supremacy seemed to revolve on the swordsmanship of the duelists.

Malak grunted in pain, as Revan's blade slipped through his guard, slashing Malak's right arm. Finding another whole in Malak's tiring guard, Revan stabbed Malak in the chest, catching part of Malak's lung. Delivering a kick to Malak's chest, Revan sent Malak crashing down into the center of the room.

"Im…" Malak coughed as his cauterized wounds, cracked open by the kick, bled. His anger and his strength spent, Malak could barely find the willpower to keep his coughing in check. "Impossible. I…I can't be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"So was I," Revan wearily sat down where Malak could see him.

Malak stared at Revan, pondering his words as Revan began to check on his own minor injuries and burns. Malak suddenly burst out laughing, stopping quickly as he coughed and felt his wounds open further, pouring his life blood out even faster. "So," he said, amusement coloring his strained voice, "this is the Dark side—nothing but betrayal, death, and a lust of power."

"Yes," Revan chuckled tiredly. "Why else do you think I did not return to the Dark side?" he asked. Revan answered himself before Malak could form a reply. "When the Jedi gave me a second chance, I grasped it with both hands. I didn't want to return to this," he gestured around, encompassing the destruction and Malak.

"Maybe there is more truth to the Jedi code than I believed," Malak said as he looked up at the ceiling, his voice getting weaker. They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sounds was Revan's heavy breathing and Malak's strained breath. Malak looked back at Revan, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Revan, what would have happened had our positions been reversed and I was the one captured by the Jedi?"

"I would probably have met Alek again," Revan eyes tightened. "No, I would have met a shadow of Alek, as you almost met a shadow of me."

"Was it painful?"

"Not physically. Though I can never look at mind tricks the same way ever again," Revan answered. "There is a feeling of betrayal; after all, the Council was supposed to be better than we who fell."

"Why did we choose this path?" Malak asked, looking again the at ceiling.

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time," Revan bitterly laughed. Malak weakly joined in too, until his coughing stopped him. Revan stopped laughing abruptly as he rose wearily to his feet. Walking over he crouched down and look into Malak's eyes.

"Malak," Revan began, "May the Force embrace you." Save for Malak's tortured breathing, the room was silent for several minutes. Malak's breathing continued to grow fainter, eventually it stopped. Reaching out with the Force, Revan felt Malak's beating heart stop.

Straightening up, Revan walked from the room without looking back. As Revan entered the turbolift, Falen silently joined him.

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. The grand fight between Malak and Revan. Perhaps if I had more time I may have tried to make it more epic, but it will have to do. My reasons behind making the battle epic is that, it is a battle between two Masters. It will escalate from just swordplay to pulling out every trick in the book that you know. The feeling I was going for was similar to the final battle in FFVII Advent Children between Sepiroth and Cloud.

Anyway, the final chapter is on its way and should answer any questions left unanswered about the Hands and the mysterious project Revan asked about earlier and it will also provide some plot points I plan to use in other stories I have planned and written down that I will not have time to start. Also, a special mention at the beginning of the next chapter to whoever can guess.

Blackhawk: At this point, mentioning Dustil (Carth's son) would probably detract from the story. But the idea is that Revan finds out about him and gets him to meet his father again. As for how that turns out, what do you think happens?

Lazyguy: Fear not, I shall return and as mentioned above, there are other story ideas waiting in the wings for when I return. Mainly a bunch of cross over ideas, but who knows what other ideas I will pick up during those two years.


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

_Revan and the strike teams were able to escape the Star Forge before it was destroyed by the combined might of the of the Revanchist and Republic fleets. With the majority of the Sith forces defeated, the remainder fled the battle. In the celebration that followed, Revan and his companions were awarded the Cross of Glory in honor of all they have done to defeat Malak and destroy the Star Forge. _

_Despite the jubilation, the Jedi contingent seemed oddly tense as Vandar declared Revan the Prodigal Knight during the awards ceremony. The next day, the entire Revanchist fleet left, Bastila and Juhani with them, to the dismay of the Jedi Council members present. _

Revan sat on the bridge of his flagship as he watched the blue-white tunnel of hyperspace, pondering over some of his final conversations with departing companions.

Before setting their final course, he had sent Jolee, Mission, and Zaalbar back to Kashyyyk. Of the three, Jolee had been the most willing to return. After all, he seemed to feel that he had spent more than enough time in the big, wide galaxy for the time being. Mission had just wanted to go with Zaalbar, though she had excepted Revan's offer to visit at anytime. Although, for a while, it looked like Zaalbar was going to go with Revan.

Revan smiled at the wookiee's loyalty, remembering Zaalbar's stubbornness to stay with him due to the life debt. It had taken all his skills of persuasion to finally get the wookiee to agree to return to his home planet to lead his people with his father. Though he hadn't said it at the time, Revan could sense the satisfaction rolling off of Jolee as Zaalbar demanded that the Revanchist stay in contact with him on Kashyyyk.

_And of course Bastila, Juhani and the Droids are coming with me_, Revan thought to himself, _and Canderous will, as well—until I give him his assignment_. Of all the companions, Carth and Canderous were the only ones that immediately fit into Revan's long term plans. Revan had given Carth a simple, but difficult order that he knew Carth would willing follow.

"_Defend the Republic, keep it strong."_ Revan remembered Carth's reaction to those words. At first confusion had etched his face, until he had realized that Revan had a reason for his orders. Before Carth could ask however, Revan had left.

Revan frowned slightly as he thought about who he had gone to after talking with Carth.

_When Revan entered, he could tell that the Council members still reeled from Bastila and Juhani's announcement to leave with Revan—though half an hour had past since the two had left. In all fairness, why should they expect it? Revan himself hadn't told them that he was leaving the Republic. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" the hologram of Vrook demanded._

"_It is exactly as you heard," Revan replied. "I am leaving and they decided to come with me." The Council sat in a brittle silence for several moments. _

"_What are you planning?" Vandar asked from his chair, searching Revan's face. _

"_I'm not planning to attack the Republic again, if that is what you are asking," he answered glibly. "And _before_ you ask again, no, I'm not going to tell you what my plans are. But I will say this; the Republic and the Jedi Order are safe from me." _

"_Why are you disrespecting this Council, _Padawan_," Vrook stressed the last word. _

"_I do have a gift for the Jedi Order," Revan declared, ignoring Vrook's question, holding out a holocron unlike any those present had seen. It had the typical box shape that Jedi Holocron's favored, but it inside it seemed to hold a pyramid that penetrated through the top. Overall the appearance was of a box with a small pyramid set onto the top. "It is a holocron holding all the teachings I have learned; both Sith and Jedi." Some of the Council members looked sharply at Revan; he could feel their consternation through the Force. Revan levitated the holocron over to the surprised Vandar. _

"_I thank you for the gift, Revan, but you still haven't answered Master Vrook's question." Vandar said. Normally, he would have ignored his friend's question, but he remembered Revan's abruptness with him in their last conversation. _

"_None of you deserve my respect or trust, anymore." Revan's statement drew confused stares. _

"_Why," Dorak's hologram asked. _

_Revan looked significantly at each Council member in turn. "Come now, surely you do not forget your attempt to erase my mind and give me another?"_

"_It was a desperate measure for a desperate time," Vrook explained slowly._

"_So was Malachor V. Does that make it any better?" Revan responded promptly. The Council members looked uncomfortable._

"_Why would you give us the holocron, then?" Zhar asked trying to change the direction of the conversation. _

"_Try activating it," Revan answered. Seeing Vandar's hesitancy he quickly assured, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you." _

_Cautiously, Vandar tried to activate Revan's holocron. To the surprise of the Council, nothing happened—it did not even activate. _

"_Of course, it won't activate unless you know how to unlock it," Revan said into the silence, a bland smile on his face. "Now, I will have pity on you and tell you what my immediate plans are. You will have a dutiful hero and Jedi until the end of the celebration, and then I will leave to finish something I left undone."_

"_Why would you remain for the celebration and then leave?" Zhar asked._

"_The Republic needs to publicly thank a hero; it is good for the morale of the people," Revan answered. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some arrangements to take care of." _

_Revan turned to leave the room but he stopped in the doorway as if contemplating something. He looked over his shoulder at the Jedi Council, "You should know, I had a vision; don't go to Katarr. The Galaxy needs its Jedi, and…thank you for the opportunity." With that, he left the Council to their thoughts._

--

The Executive Officer walked quickly up to Revan and saluted. "We will be arriving at Stronghold in one minute," he informed Revan.

Revan nodded in acknowledgement, dismissing the officer to return to his duties. Activating the com on private frequencies, he contacted Bastila, "Please come to the bridge, I want to show both of you something."

Turning back to the main viewport, Revan watched the mottled blue-white view of hyperspace swirl by, mentally counting down until they arrived. When his countdown reached zero, the stars reappeared as the fleet came out of hyperspace. Looking at his display, Revan saw the desolate solar system, mentally identifying several of the uninhabitable planetoids and the single gas giant with an inhabitable moon. Various warships patrolled the system and one or two space stations in orbit around the moon. He also saw, for the first time, the project that Thedess had been working on for the past several years. Reaching out with the Force, he was able to clearly see the progress made on his pet project over the past several years.

"Are you pleased?" Thedess asked, as he approached from behind Revan's command chair.

"I am."

"When do you plan to attack?"

"When were ready."

Behind Revan and Thedess, the bridge door opened with a soft hiss as Bastila entered.

"The Star Forge," Bastila gasped, naming the structure rapidly filling the viewport.

"_A_ Star Forge," Revan corrected. "Use the Force and you can tell the difference." Bastila looked appraisingly at Revan for several moments before silently complying, frowning in confusion at what she sensed.

Bastila spoke haltingly as she tried to put her feelings into words "It feels…different than the one we destroyed. It feels like…"

"It is infused with light," Revan finished for her. "Yes, it was meant to be the opposite of the original Star Forge. Instead of a bastion of darkness, it is a bastion of light. Instead of a purpose filled with nothing but the desire to conquer and destroy, the purpose will be to defend and protect." Bastila looked over at him as he continued to gaze out of the viewport. "I planned its construction soon after I found the original Star Forge and decided that the original would be detrimental to my long term plans."

"But why would you need a Light-Sided Star Forge in the first place if your plans were to conquer the Republic?" Bastila asked.

"There is another Sith Empire out there," Revan told Bastila after a few moments. "It has been biding its time for revenge against the Republic since the Great Hyperspace War. They are the ones who encouraged the Mandalorians to attack the Republic and right now they are working on their own preparations for an invasion. I intend to stop them."

"That's why you wanted to conquer the Republic," Bastila realized aloud, "so you would have a sufficient power base to stop them."

"Or the Republic would survive my attempted conquest and hopefully be the stronger for it," Revan nodded, "and as a backup plan, I had this project. Not only were they building a Star Forge, they were perfecting a training regime using training techniques that I have learned in my travels, which can conceivably strengthen a regular soldier's connection to the Force. With even further training, the soldier could possibly be an equal to at least a Jedi Padawan, if not a trained Knight."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Thedess broke in, "but we are going to be docking with the Star Forge in a few moments and I have received word that the Garrisons have turned out to honor your return."

"Very well," Revan acknowledged. Turing back to Bastila he looked intently into her eyes, "Bastila, if you want to leave after what you have seen and heard, you may do so at anytime."

"I made my decision, Revan," she answered. "And you haven't steered me wrong, yet."

"Thank you for your trust," Revan inclined his head in respect. "Now," he said, standing up, offering a chivalrous helping hand, "If you wish to join me, you can see the results of this project first hand."

As they walked through the bridge blast doors the Executive Officer sidled up to Thedess. "So, do you think anything is happening between them?" he asked, indicating the closing door.

"Do you think there is?" Thedess countered.

"I don't know. It's just that they seemed to be walking awfully close together when they left," He mused. "I think that give it a month or two more and we might see something more _overt_."

"Just how certain of that are you?" Thedess asked, turning his red glowing eyes on his Executive Officer.

"About 500 credits certain."

"I'd say no less than three and a half months."

"You're on. Just remember Admiral, don't let either of them know. That would be cheating."

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is; the final chapter of this story. I have enjoyed writing it this story fully plan to write more when I have the chance. I already have plenty of scenarios for Revan and companions to encounter, but that will have to wait until I return.

A special thanks to my readers and reviewers. You're the ones who kept me writing when I wanted to slack off. A special thanks to my reviewers Bob and Lazyguy90 who have followed this story and commented almost the entire time. I also want to thank all those who hopped on later and kept coming back and reviewing: Nxrkis, General-Joseph-Dickson, One of the Lost, Wings90, Youngd2506, Quakes, and the rest who stopped by.

Hope you guys catch me when I stop by again in two years, this is one Reader, Avidly waiting.


End file.
